Tender Memories
by neo123
Summary: Series of BxR oneshots. Chapter twelve: Sweet youthfulness can keep the young blind to what’s in front of them for only so long.
1. Preschool Blues

Jaazi: Ugh, I've started new chapters for three different stories but I can't seem to get any of them even halfway finished. This li'l oneshot is an attempt to help finish **_something_** even if it isn't an update.

KK: As always, it's a tendershippy thing. It's uber fluffy and cute!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I really be writing fan fiction about it?

**_Summary:_** Little Bakura's new at school and makes a new best friend!

* * *

**Preschool Blues**

The pale-gray haired child fidgeted as the grown-up lady introduced him to the class. He was new and he wasn't happy with the whole situation. New people were scary…not that he _showed_ that he was scared. Nope, 'cause big boys don't get scared.

"Everyone, this is Bakura! He's new here so I hope you all will make him feel welcomed," the grown-up lady said as he nudged Bakura in front of her. Bakura glared at the class because he _wasn't_ scared. Nope, he was brave!

"Okay, everyone, it's free time so go on and play!" the grown-up lady said cheerfully.

Bakura edged away from the overly happy teacher and darted to a secluded corner in the class room. He sulked in his little corner staring at his scuffed up sneakers and tugging his red sweater around him tighter. A small kitty plushy, made up of messily sewn together black and blue patches, landed at his feet. Curiously, Bakura picked it up.

Bakura looked up to see where it came from. He saw a loud boy with messy golden hair with another boy with dark brown hair done in a single spike. They were hassling a smaller boy who seemed to be crying.

"Please give it back! Don't hurt it! Joey, stop!" the little boy pleaded the golden-haired boy.

"Only girls play with dolls, you sissy! Right, Tristan?" Joey jeered, nudging his companion.

"Yeah, Ryou! Are you a girl?" Tristan teased. Ryou sniffled.

"N-no! My b-big sister made it for me! It was a present; please give it back!" Ryou cried sadly.

Bakura felt something funny inside. He didn't like that they were picking on Ryou. His hand tightened around the patched kitty as he got up and stormed over to the trio of squabbling kids.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Bakura snarled, standing in front of Ryou.

Ryou, who had been busy crying his little heart out, was startled when he heard another person step in to help him. Teary eyes were raised to see the back of a boy wearing a bright red hoodie and shorts. Ryou recognized him as Bakura, the little boy Ms. Ladie had introduced.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, new boy?" Joey taunted. Bakura snarled and shoved Joey. Joey fell with a pained yelp.

"Leave him alone! You shouldn't pick on people smaller than you! Only cowards do that," Bakura growled, crimson eyes flashing angrily.

"C'mon, Tristan," Joey muttered, walking away from the two pale boys. Tristan followed loyally.

Bakura smirked triumphantly before turning to face the boy he had just rescued. Bakura felt his breath hitch and a blush began to form across his cheeks. He was looking into the greenest, widest, kindest, chibi eyes he had ever seen.

"…pretty…" Bakura murmured breathlessly. He hadn't realized he said it out loud until he heard Ryou giggle. Bakura gaped in shock before snapping out of his trance.

"Er, um, here," Bakura muttered shoving the raggedy kitty into Ryou's hands. Ryou gasped with glee.

"Scraps!" Ryou cried, hugging the kitty close, "Thank you very much, Bakura! Oh! My name's Ryou!"

Bakura fidgeted and mumbled, "You're welcome…Ryou."

Ryou smiled. Bakura stared. A soft blush began to creep over his cheeks.

Bakura wasn't sure if he liked Ryou or not. Ryou made him feel funny. It was like his tummy was filled with butterflies-- only bigger, like bats! His tummy was filled with butter-bats! Bakura nervously hoped that the butter-bats wouldn't try to come out of his tummy; he thought it might hurt if they did.

"Does this mean you're my friend now?" Bakura asked softly. Ryou beamed.

"Yeah! You're my bestest friend ever! I like you, you're nice! Scraps likes you, too," Ryou chirped happily. Bakura smiled hesitantly.

"Okay," he replied. Ryou giggled and suddenly grabbed onto his hand.

"It's gonna be snack time soon! Sit by me, please?" Ryou asked. Bakura nodded which caused Ryou to squeal happily and proceed to drag Bakura towards the snack table.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same way. Ryou would giggle happily at almost everything Bakura said and Ryou hardly let go of his hand. Having Ryou be with him all the time made his mind go all fuzzy but in a good way. Bakura found that he really liked it when Ryou smiled and laughed and hugged him. Bakura forgot his timidity and acted more like his rowdy self and did everything possible to make Ryou smile and laugh and (hopefully) hug him.

The end of the day came much too soon for the pair of pale-haired boys. They were so enthralled in their playing that it surprised them when the parents came to pick them up. Ryou quickly got over his surprise and clasped Bakura's hand in his own. The two of them walked over to where their mothers were conversing.

"There's my little boy! How was your first day of school?" Bakura's mother asked excitedly. Bakura scowled.

"I'm not little anymore!" Bakura protested loudly making Ryou giggled. Bakura shot him a cheerful smile.

"Looks like you made a new friend," Bakura's mother said brightly, taking Ryou's hand in her own. Bakura pouted and pulled Ryou away from his mother.

"Yeah, this is Ryou, _my_ new best friend!" Bakura said, stressing the 'my' enough so that his mother understood he wasn't going to share Ryou. Ryou's mother laughed.

"My, he is the possessive little boy, isn't he?" she commented. Bakura's mother laughed and agreed. Bakura pouted at being referred as 'little' again. Ryou leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"I don't think you're little…you're bigger than me and stronger, too. You're like my knight in the stories Mommy tells me at bedtime," Ryou whispered happily. Bakura grinned widely at being compared to a heroic knight.

"It's time to leave, Bakura. Say good bye to Ryou," his mother said, interrupting the little ones' conversation. Bakura shifted awkwardly, not really wanting to let go of Ryou yet.

"Um…bye Ryou, bye Scraps," Bakura said sadly. Ryou made his kitty plushy wave goodbye.

"Scraps says bye," Ryou suddenly stood on his tiptoes and quickly gave Bakura a kiss on his cheek. In the background, the two mothers' squeals of 'awwwww, how cute!' bare registered as Bakura's mind went all fuzzy and the butter-bats in his belly acted up again. Ryou pranced towards his mother without a second thought, leaving a dumbstruck Bakura behind.

"Bye, Kura! See you tomorrow!" Ryou said as he and his mother left.

Bakura's face was still a bright shade of red when he and his mother entered their car and started to drive home.

"Mommy?" Bakura called out suddenly.

"Yes, Baku?" his mother replied using a nickname that Bakura didn't very much like. Bakura scrunched up his nose at the name but didn't comment on it.

"Could we…not move anymore?" Bakura asked.

"We'll do our best not to, sweetie. Why don't you want to move?"

"I wanna…I wanna stay with Ryou forever and ever. He said I was his knight; I have to stay here and take care of him," Bakura answered. Bakura's mother smiled.

Bakura was finally showing signs of true childish happiness, something he hadn't since his father died. She wasn't going to make her little boy give up his friend (or sweetheart she added to herself) if she could help it. Her little boy was happy and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Jaazi: The end! Lots of chibi tendershippy fluff. Yay! Review please!

KK: By the way, this is going to be a series of fluffy tendershipping oneshots. So review and we'll try to make another one soon!

_**Note: This chapter is dedicated to my beta, Psychotic-Tendencies as a good luck charm! XD**_


	2. Since Feeling's First

Jaazi: I read a fanfic that reminded me of a poem by E.E. Cummings titled "since feeling's first." From that poem, I managed to put together this! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

* * *

**Since feeling's first**

Feelings. I haven't experienced them since... actually, I don't remember the last time I had any feelings. After being trapped for so long in this accursed Item, where the Shadows prey and devour any sort of emotions, I lost all sense of feeling. Or I thought I did.

Then you came along. A light; not the blinding kind that hurts the eyes, but a gentle soothing light. Like moonlight. I remember moonlight from before I was imprisoned.

It was subtle at first, so subtle I didn't even realize it was there. This…_feeling_. It wasn't even an actual emotion, it was more like curiosity. I would find myself taking spiritual form more often just so my eyes could wander upon you.

Your eyes, I would spend unlimited amounts of time just to look at your eyes. I don't believe you ever noticed, though; you were always so busy reading, or cleaning, or doing work from that school of yours. Did you know that your eyes are greener than emeralds? I know because I've compared them to those jewels.

They're so warm, too. Do you know how much warmth lives in your eyes? I remember coming inside after trudging in what you call _snow_, chilled to the bone. Your eyes met mine as you welcomed me home, and the blood that I was sure had frozen to ice suddenly warmed and flowed quickly through my veins.

I couldn't understand emotions. I only knew that I could see them in your warm emerald eyes. Eyes that would glow when happy or dim when sad; they would glitter with anticipation or darken slightly when frustrated.

I was curious, that much I could figure. But I didn't know why your eyes caught my attention so thoroughly. Therefore I decided to figure out a different feature that caught my curiosity.

Your hair fascinated me. It's so tame; back in my time, people left their hair unruly or had none at all. It's very soft too, even though my ghostly fingers pass right through it, I can tell. Of course, you never realized that I pet your hair because you were always sleeping or ill when I dared to allow myself that privilege.

You'd change your hairstyle with your emotions, too. When you were upset, you'd let your hair loose so that it created a curtain to shield your face from the world. Whenever you were in high spirits, you tied it back with a silk ribbon I had found and given to you.

I started to realize that I had begun to feel again. Whenever I pet your hair there was this odd sensation in my chest. I don't really know how to describe it. I suppose it was warm and…jittery? Whatever it was, it caused my fingers to twitch and made me think strange thoughts about you and I.

I couldn't wrap my mind around what was happening. I decided to ignore it for the time being. Once I studied you more, I would be able to make sense of this feeling.

Something else caught my attention. You could smile. It was something new to me. Nobody in my vicinity would ever smile because I was always feared, but you…you could smile even when around me.

You have different smiles, did you know? You have an understanding smile that you show to your friends when they come to you for advice. You have a sad smile that you wear whenever you're hurt, trying to be positive even in the worst situations. And you have a proud, beaming smile I've only seen on rare occasions.

Then there was that moment, that one moment about a month ago. Your beautiful eyes met my own sharp ones and you _smiled_ at me. I don't even remember what caused you to smile such a warm smile. I felt that something in my chest flutter again as a heat spread across my face. I couldn't speak. You had rendered me immobile.

And I couldn't understand _why!_

I sorted through all the facts I had gathered while studying you and your expressive emotions. These feelings you had, they were all so erratic. They were so hard to predict and there was no sure way to react to them. I was so confused about the budding sensation within me.

Then it hit me.

There was one common factor within all the chaos.

You.

I was dumbfounded. This was the first conundrum that I could not solve. I could not comprehend these _emotions_. The only way I could solve this puzzle was by seeking help from someone who excels with emotions. You were the only expert that came to mind.

As I approached you, I felt these sensations run rampant again. The fluttering in my chest, the jitteriness that ran along my nerves, the constriction my lungs began to experience was certainly not natural. I stood before you, resisting the strong urge to fidget.

You stare at me with those wide green eyes of yours. I feel my heart flutter more violently. Surely these symptoms weren't healthy…am I ill? My mouth isn't working. I can't form the words I need to say to you. I can't solve this dilemma if I can't speak to you!

I think you must've heard my thoughts because you suddenly giggle softly. It startled me. You never take any joy out of someone's distress. Then you got closer to me, invading my personal space. My fingers twitched at our proximity.

I suddenly find myself enveloped within your thin arms as you tilt your head up to meet my gaze. You give me another soft smile as you pulled me close. I think my heart stopped for a few seconds because of your lips which had somehow covered mine.

Soft and moist…you taste sweet. I feel drunk. Your lips numbed all my other senses. All I could feel was your lips on mine; everything else ceased to exist.

You pulled back, much to my disappointment. Another smile, another warm gaze before you finally speak.

"I love you, too, Bakura."

It all fell into place. This puzzle, this chaos and confusion…it's love.

I love Ryou.

* * *

Jaazi: There you have it! Bakura trying to make sense out of something that doesn't usually make any sense at all.

NOTE: I know I haven't updated much lately, but I'd like to let you know that I do have a some chapters done for a few fics. I'll post them up as soon as I can, okay?


	3. Alphabet

Jaazi: This uber-fluffy idea popped into my head during a late-night spell of insomnia. I think I actually squealed aloud when I thought of it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would be titled Thief King, not Game King, 'nuff said.

**Summary:** Chibi Bakura learns a new word. He and Chibi Ryou decide to put the information to good use.

* * *

**Alphabet**

Bakura was flipping through his alphabet book. A for apple, B for book, C for cat, D for dog…Bakura sighed. His mommy bought him the book when he was a baby, but he was a big boy now and his mommy wouldn't buy him the cool manga he saw all the older kids with. She said he was still too little for them.

Bakura paused when he came upon the _W_ page. It said _W _was for wedding. Bakura "hmm-ed" softly. He got to his feet and ran like wild to the kitchen where his mommy was baking cookies.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Bakura cried as his socked feet skidded to halt in front of his mother. She laughed.

"Where's the fire, Baku?" she asked. Bakura's eyes widened as a grin spread across his face.

"There's a fire? Where?" he asked excitedly.

"No, sweetie, it's just an expression; there's no fire," she explained.

"Oh. Hey, Mommy, what's a wedding?" Bakura asked. His mother paused in her baking.

"A wedding, hm. I suppose it's a promise. Yes, a wedding is a promise you make to someone very special. You promise your very special someone that you'll take care of them and be with them for as long as you both live," she finished with a smile.

"Can it be a promise to anyone?" Bakura asked curiously. His mother wiped her hands clean and crouched down to be eyelevel with Bakura.

"A wedding is a very important promise. You should only make this promise to someone who you feel for very much right here!" she replied, placing a gentle finger over Bakura's heart. Bakura grinned.

"Okay, I get it now," Bakura beamed, "Can we go over to Ryou's house yet?"

"Just wait a little longer, honey. We have to finish making the cookies first!" she said.

Bakura sulked. The next few minutes were the longest of his entire (albeit short) life. Finally, after an eternity, his mother said it was time to go. Bakura cried out with glee and hurried got his sneakers and sweater on. His mother laughed as Bakura, in his eagerness to see his friend, nearly tripped running out the door.

Ryou was in is his room on the second floor of the house. He was pushing Scraps, his blue-and-black kitty plushy, along on a little blue truck. His toys were scattered all over the green fluffy carpet that covered the floor of his room.

Ryou was proud of his room. His mommy and daddy let him and his big sister choose which room to have and how it was to be decorated. While Amane's room was blue, Ryou's room was done in green. He couldn't wait to show it off to Bakura.

He was very excited when his mother told him that she invited Bakura over on a play-date. She said that since Daddy had let Amane have a friend over that Ryou should be able to do the same. Ryou readily agreed and even used his teary-chibi-eyes-of-doom to help convince his dad.

"Ryou! Guess who's here!" he heard his mom shout.

Ryou squealed, running downstairs and into the living room where their guests were waiting. Poor Bakura barely saw a small white-haired blur before he was tackled to the ground and wrapped in a bone crushing hug. In his dizzied state, he realized it was Ryou and not a pale version of the Tazmanian Devil.

"Kura, you're here! I waited forever and ever and ever!" Ryou squealed.

"Awww, you were right, Amane! They're so cute!" a girl with dark brown hair and tanned skin squealed.

"I told you so, Mana, and you didn't believe me!" Amane replied, grinning broadly.

"Don't call me cute!" Bakura scowled from his place on the floor that Ryou had yet to release him from.

"Yeah! Don't call Kura cute!" Ryou pouted, hugging Bakura closer. The two older girls 'aww-ed' loudly before rushing upstairs, both giggling like mad.

"Hey, hey, Kura, come see my room! I got lotsa toys to play with! C'mon, hurry up!" Ryou giggled excitedly, pulling Bakura up. Bakura grinned and followed Ryou eagerly.

The two of them (and Scraps because Ryou never did anything without Scraps) played together for the next hour. They did everything from racing little cars to putting together puzzles to finger painting. Bakura and Ryou were slowly winding down from their hyperactivity caused by the fact that they were able to see each other outside of preschool.

They were each coloring with crayons now instead of paints. Bakura colored a picture of Ryou smiling like his usual chipper self and had Scraps perched atop his head. Ryou, on the other hand, had colored a picture of Bakura poking a dead bird with a stick. Ryou had actually seen Bakura do that before…Bakura paused in his coloring and glanced at Ryou.

"Um, Ryou, do you know what a wedding is?" Bakura asked, fiddling with the black crayon. Ryou looked up from his drawing.

"No, what is it?"

"My mommy said it was a promise to take care of someone special and be with them forever," Bakura muttered. Ryou's eyebrows furrowed as he pondered the explanation.

"Can…can we do a wedding?" Ryou asked softly, "That way we'll be together forever! And we'll never be lonely or sad or anything! 'Cause if one of us is sad the other can cheer us up."

"Yeah!" Bakura replied, "'Cause I wanna stay with you forever, 'cause I don't want you to be lonely or sad!"

"Me either!" Ryou giggled cherubically.

"But, how do we do a wedding?" Bakura asked. Ryou frowned for a moment before his face lit up with an idea.

"I know! Let's ask Amane! My big sister knows everything!" Ryou replied. The two little boys ran out of the room and burst through the door across the hallway.

"Amane, Amane, Amane!" Ryou cried out, dragging Bakura behind him.

Ryou idolized his older sibling. That was one of the reasons Ryou loved his Scraps kitty so much, because Amane made it for him. Bakura, however, didn't like Amane so much. He didn't like the way Amane always ruffled Ryou's hair or the way Amane always hugged Ryou and peppered him with sisterly kisses. He didn't like the way Amane always tickled Ryou and made him giggle.

Amane was gossiping with Mana, looking through a girly magazine with lots of bright colors and pictures of people. The two girls were surprised when Ryou burst into the room with a much more reluctant Bakura. Ryou was crying out her name exuberantly while Bakura seemed to be sulking near him.

"What's up, little person?" she chirped back.

"Me and Kura wanna have a wedding but we don't know how!" Ryou replied. Mana and Amane shot each other a look before bursting out in girlish squeals. Bakura scowled.

"That's so sweet! Oh, let's dress them up and have a ceremony and everything! Oh, it would be so cuuuuute!" Mana squealed. Amane was doing the same.

"Ryou would look absolutely adorable in my old white dress! You know the one I wore when I was like five? And I'll get the tux for Bakura! Oh, this is going to be great!" Amane replied.

"Okay, I'll take Ryou and dress him up, you take Bakura! Don't worry, you two, we'll give you a wedding to remember!" Mana cried.

Bakura shifted uneasily. He wasn't too sure about this anymore. These crazy girls were planning something! Suddenly, Ryou was torn from his grasp as Amane picked him up and took him back to Ryou's room. Bakura struggled but Amane was three times his size so it didn't turn out too well.

After a few agonizing moments in Ryou's room, Amane had managed to get the wild child in the tux. Bakura looked at himself in the mirror, crimson eyes drinking in his appearance.

His pale gray hair was as untamable as always but his usual hoodie and jeans ensemble was gone. Instead, he had black overcoat and tie. His crisp, un-tucked, white shirt stood out against the black pants. His black shoes were so polished he could see his reflection on them.

"I look weird," he stated bluntly.

"You look adorable!" she countered, hugging him tightly. Bakura grimaced.

"Where's Ryou?" he asked.

"You can't see him yet! It's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony!" Amane replied. The two of them went downstairs where Bakura's mother and Ryou's mother were waiting with a video camera. Between the two mothers (by request of Ryou) sat little Scraps, the patchwork kitty plush.

"Normally, I would tell you not to take advantage of your brother and his friend like this, Amane, but this is too adorable to pass up!" Ryou's mother giggled. Bakura then decided that all girls were very, very weird.

"Aw, sweetie, you look great!" Bakura's mother squealed. Suddenly, Mana appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Here comes the bride!" she cried out and stepped out of the way.

Bakura's jaw dropped. Ryou was in a dress! And his hair had sparkly stuff in it. It was done in a braid and he had a couple of butterfly clips in it. Ryou was also wearing white gloves and holding flowers. His lips looked pinker and shinier than usual too.

"Ryou! You look like a girl!" Bakura cried out in shock. Ryou's normally smiley face was now adorned with a cute scowl.

"It's not my fault!" Ryou all but yelled, "Mana! Don't laugh, it's not funny!"

"But, Ryou! You look so cute in Amane's dress!" Mana laughed. Bakura promptly stomped on Mana's foot which made Mana stop laughing.

"Don't laugh at Ryou!" Bakura glared. Mana grimaced and nodded.

"Okay, let's get this ceremony started!" Bakura's mother interrupted.

Amane and Mana giggled excitedly as they pulled Ryou and Bakura closer together. Ryou fidgeted nervously, not really comfortable in the dress. Bakura was still staring at him.

"Um, you look very pretty…" Bakura whispered unsurely. Ryou smiled.

"Really?" Ryou asked bashfully. Bakura nodded.

"Yeah, but I think pants are better," Bakura replied. Ryou giggled.

"Yeah, they're more comfy," Ryou agreed.

"We are gathered here today," Amane squeezed in through giggles.

"To witness a promise that will last for (hopefully) a very, very long time!" Mana continued giggling excitedly.

"Now, do you, Bakura, promise to take care of Ryou and stay with him for better or worse?" Amane asked. Bakura blinked confusedly. Mana quickly leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Oh! Um, I do!" Bakura beamed once Mana told him what to do. Bakura slipped the candy ring on Ryou's finger.

"And do you, Ryou, promise to care for Bakura and be with him for better or worse?" Mana asked solemnly.

"I do!" Ryou cried happily. He slipped a candy ring onto Bakura's finger.

"Now you have to kiss," Amane giggled.

Ryou beamed before standing on his tiptoes and pecking Bakura on the cheek. Bakura felt his face warm up as he rubbed his little nose shyly. He fidgeted nervously under Ryou's expectant green gaze. His red-brown eyes flicked quickly towards the video camera his mother was holding before going back to Ryou. Ryou was beginning to pout.

"What's wrong, Kura? Don't you wanna gimme a kiss?" Ryou asked tearfully. At the sight of Ryou's teary eyes, Bakura panicked. He hadn't meant to hurt Ryou's feelings!

"N-no! I wanna give you a kiss, um, I…" Bakura stammered. He leant down and gave Ryou a small kiss on the cheek. After that shy kiss, Bakura promptly stumbled two steps back, blushing madly. Ryou laughed, tackling Bakura with another hug.

"Yay! Kura likes me!" Ryou squealed happily. Ryou nudged his nose against Bakura's, causing Bakura to let out a giggle.

"'course I do. Hey, you think we can eat our candy now?" Bakura asked, looking down at their candy rings.

"Yep! Mine's cherry, what's yours?"

"Sour apple! My favorite!"

"Yum!" they said together as they munched on their candy.

"This was fun, Kura. I think I like weddings."

"Me, too. Especially 'cause we get candy."

The two boys played together and ate goodies until Ryou's father came home.

"Honey…why's my boy in a dress?" Ryou's daddy asked.

Ryou and Bakura giggled softly as the girls (and their mommies) tried to explain what happened. The two of them ran upstairs and curled up in Ryou's bed, yawning softly. When their parents found them, they saw Ryou (still in his 'wedding' dress) snuggled safely in Bakura's arms (still in his tux, too). Both were sleeping, a small smile on each of their faces.

Jaazi: There you have it! **This chappie is dedicated to LunaBakura-chan!** 'Cause she's so nice to me and she introduced me to GaiaOnline.

Damian: Jaazi would like to point out that on GaiaOnline she goes by the name of _Kai Artemios_ so if anyone wants to leave her a message there, don't hesitate.

KK: That said, REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Fool

Jaazi: Tendershippy stuff. I was bored and I haven't been able to find any good tendershippy stories lately, so that's my reason for typing this up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would've made Bakura a love-struck idiot and Ryou a pretty cross-dressing boy just for the heck of it.

**Summary: **In which Mariku does what any best friend in his position would do.

_OoOoOoO_

**Fool**

"You love him, don't you?"

"What? N-no! Are you insane? What would make you even think of that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the way you always stare at him during class or that you always forget how to breathe properly when he smiles. It could also be the way your face gets red when I ask you about him. Hey, how about the way you suddenly become mute when he speaks to you? Any of these things ring a bell, Bakura?"

"Sh-Shut up, Mariku. What do you know?" Bakura growled, a blush beginning to form on his face.

"I know that the only reason you come to school is to see him. Bakura, why don't you just tell him already?" Mariku asked.

"Because…I'm nowhere near good enough for him. He'll reject me and I wouldn't even be able to get angry at him for doing so," Bakura mumbled.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, my friend," Mariku replied.

_OoOoOoO_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEE--CRASH!

Bakura groaned. Now he had to buy a new alarm clock…whatever, it was the stupid clock's fault it got destroyed anyway. It had just interrupted him from the most fabulous dream ever.

Bakura sighed in pure bliss upon remember the dream. He was in a park he usually visited just to contemplate random things, only this time he wasn't on his own. The park was deserted except for him and an oh-so-special someone…and that damn alarm clock had to wake him up before he could approach that someone.

Wait…the alarm clock!

"Shit!" Bakura cried in panic, "What time is it?"

He shot a glance at the alarm clock that continuously blinked 7:18. Bakura swore loudly and flew around the room gathering his school bag, random papers and textbooks while simultaneously throwing on some clothing. He rushed out his bedroom and passed the kitchen, ignoring his mother's pleas of getting some breakfast.

One might wonder why a person like Bakura, who couldn't care less about anything school-related, was running like a mad man towards the school building when classes didn't even start for another hour at the least. The reason was rather obvious. A certain boy always exited his own house at exactly 7:30 every morning and walked to school at a leisurely pace.

Bakura lived about a half-hour's walk from said boy's house. This means that in order for Bakura to see the boy before school, he had to wake up at least fifteen minutes before seven, leave his house at seven and walk at a moderate pace to make it in time to see the boy.

Bakura leant on the lamppost, breathing heavily, and checked his watch (which he had conveniently found in one of his backpack's pockets). Just in time! Okay, so he would probably die from lack of oxygen any second now, but at least he'll get to see him

Bakura pressed against himself against the stone fence surrounding the house and property as he heard footsteps approaching. Breathing heavily, his face was slightly flushed in a mixture of exertion and anticipation. He ran a hand through his wild hair in a fruitless attempt to tame it before turning the corner just as the other boy was closing the gate of the fence.

Bakura felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of him. Long silky hair the color of moonlight adorned a milky pale face. Bright green eyes that sparkled joyously were accented by thick dark lashes that were to die for. To finish the image of perfection a pair of pink luscious lips were curled into a sweet smile.

"Ryou…" Bakura sighed softly in complete awe.

He stood rooted to the spot until he realized that Ryou was indeed walking away from him. Ryou seemed to sense that someone was following him. Pausing in his steps, he turned to see who it was. Soon enough, Bakura found himself pinned down by an innocent emerald gaze.

"Oh! Good morning, Bakura," Ryou greeted happily.

Bakura, who was only a few steps away from Ryou, felt his face heat up while his insides froze completely. His mind had taken the moment to temporarily halt any train of thought, completely stunned by the fact that such an outstanding creature would take the time to acknowledge his existence. Suddenly, Bakura found that the space between him and Ryou disappeared.

"Are you okay? You're face is all red…" Ryou asked worriedly, placing a pale hand on Bakura's forehead. Bakura felt his blush increase tenfold as Ryou leaned in to take a closer look at him.

"I, er, I-I'm f-fine," Bakura stuttered, taking two steps backwards to increase the space between them.

"Well…if you're sure, then. Would you like walking to school with me?" Ryou asked cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah, sure. That'd be g-great," Bakura answered nervously.

For some reason, that was the shortest walk to school he'd ever taken.

_OoOoOoO_

Mariku was surprised when he saw his best friend walk into homeroom. What surprised him was the big goofy grin Bakura was sporting. That and the fact that aforementioned grin seemed capable of glowing in the dark was enough to make him question his friend's sanity...not that he or Bakura had much sanity to begin with.

"What? Finally got laid?" Mariku asked with a smirk. Bakura shot his accomplice a glare followed closely by a growl. Mariku chuckled, "Oh, wait, that would mean you found someone better than Ryou."

"Nobody's better than Ryou! Ryou's the epitome of all that is good and beautiful in this world and don't you ever say otherwise!" Bakura snarled protectively, "It is impossible for there to be someone who could be even half as wonderful as him!"

"Whoa! Down boy, don't kill me!" Mariku laughed. Bakura chuckled.

"Well, whatever. It's true, though," Bakura replied. Mariku raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, what's up? You never pass a chance to pummel me for even hinting at something remotely negative at your precious," Mariku said, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair. Bakura took his seat behind him.

"I walked to school with Ryou today," Bakura sighed dreamily.

"So, how's that any different from any other day you stalk him?" Mariku replied in a bored manner. Bakura hit him over the head, "Ow! Geez, Bakura!"

"I don't stalk him! I just…take the same route to school as Ryou does. But that's not the point! He actually asked me to walk with him!" Bakura said with obvious glee. Mariku rolled his eyes.

"You sound so proud of yourself. You've been pining for this guy for years and this is as far as you've gone with him. It's rather pathetic if you ask me," Mariku said. This comment got him another hard punch.

"It's a good thing I didn't ask you then, isn't it?" Bakura snarled, "Besides…you know Ryou could do better than me…"

"Don't lie to yourself, Bakura! I don't know anybody who's ever cared for a person this long or this much. If anything, Ryou doesn't deserve you, not the other way around," Mariku put his hands up quickly as Bakura was about to protest angrily, "No, wait, hear me out!

"Listen, dude, okay? Don't do this to yourself. I can honestly say that I've never seen anyone love someone as much as you do. I mean, seriously! Ryou's dated other guys and you never tried to sabotage any of his dates because you saw that he was having a good time! You do anything and everything for this kid even if it hurts you!

"There's no one better for Ryou than you, Bakura. No one would be able to treat him as well as you would," Mariku finished his rant with sheepish grin.

So he cared for his friend, so what? Mariku truly admired Bakura for his utter devotion. He and Bakura have been best friends since they were in preschool; together they wrought havoc and driven many teachers insane! Mariku was protective of Bakura, he was like the little brother he never had.

"You're wrong Mariku. Ryou's perfect," Bakura murmured, watching with a faint blush as Ryou finally entered the classroom, "He's an angel…and angels don't fall in love with fools like me."

Mariku sighed. Well, at least he tried to convince Bakura otherwise…

Bakura watched Ryou from his seat at the back of the room. Ryou, as always, was absorbed in the teacher's lecture while speedily writing down notes. Bakura thanked any and all higher deities for having created someone as exquisite as Ryou. He also thanked them for the fact that during classes Ryou's attention was always glued on the teachers allowing Bakura the time to gaze at him without being caught.

Bakura was snapped rudely out of his daydreaming when the teacher suddenly slammed a ruler on his desk barely missing his fingers. Bakura yelped and glared at the teacher.

"Bakura, if you're done staring at whatever sweetheart you might have, I'd like to direct you're attention to me," the teacher snapped. Bakura's glare intensified and did his best to suppress the blush that was induced by the 'sweetheart' comment.

"Yes, sir," Bakura hissed venomously, receiving a smirk from his teacher.

He sulked in his seat for the rest of the class period but not before violently kicking the back of Mariku's seat to make him stop snickering.

_OoOoOoO_

"I just heard something that might dampen your disturbingly cheery mood," Mariku said as he dropped his tray of cafeteria slop onto the table. Bakura looked up from the slop he had been stabbing with his fork.

"…what sort of bad news? The world-is-coming-to-an-end kind of bad news or the so-disturbing-I'm-going-to-jump-off-a-cliff bad news?" Bakura asked cautiously.

"Er, should I lie?" Mariku asked with a nervous grin. Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Or not. Okay, I think it was the second type of bad news," Mariku finished.

"Oh, goody, do tell," Bakura muttered.

"YamiandRyouaregoingoutandpleasedon'tkillmebecauseI'mjustthemessenger," Mariku said quickly. Bakura stared at him.

"Yeah, how about you repeat all that only slower," Bakura replied.

"Yami and Ryou are going out and please don't kill me because I'm just the messenger!" Mariku said softly, ducking quickly with his arms over his head. Bakura felt his heart drop.

"Yami? That arrogant, good-for-nothing jock? The one who goes through boys and girls like a kindergartener goes through sugar? The same guy who I've hated for as long as I can remember? That Yami?" Bakura whispered heatedly, clenching his fists.

"There was more than one Yami…? Huh. Well, yeah, that Yami," Mariku nodded.

"B-but, no! This can't happen!" Bakura snarled. Mariku shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, too much. Like you said, Yami will be over him by this time Friday, at the latest--" Mariku was cut off by Bakura's impatient growl.

"No, you don't understand! Ryou's been crushing on someone for over a month now and he's been giving Yami weird looks all this time, too! I-If Yami does that to him, Ryou'll be devastated!" Bakura cried, smacking Mariku on the head, "He'll be heartbroken."

"Fine, convince him not to go then!" Mariku said sourly. Why did Bakura always have to take his frustrations out on his defenseless head? Not only that, but it kind of freaked him out that Bakura knew so much about Ryou. Stalker, much?

"I can't do that either! Ryou's ecstatic! I can't go tell him to stay home on the night he's probably been dreaming about for who knows how long! If I go up to him being all negative, he'll hate me! Which is way worse than him barely acknowledging by existence!" Bakura argued. Mariku sighed restlessly.

"Then you're screwed," Mariku muttered.

"Thanks for your note of confidence, Mariku," Bakura said sarcastically.

"What do you want me to do about it? According to you, either way is completely hopeless," Mariku snapped. He regretted his tone when he saw Bakura's shoulders slump dejectedly as he rested his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Mariku. I-I just don't think…I can't…if Ryou's unhappy…I won't be able to live with myself if Ryou gets hurt by that bastard," Bakura said hoarsely.

Mariku placed a comforting hand on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura, Mariku thought, was a lot like some old legend guy they learned about in Myth class. To anyone else's point of view Bakura was strong, fearless, and sometimes overly cocky.

He and Bakura had a reputation of being the tough, slightly psychotic pranksters. But, like that old legend guy (Akeelus-something or other), Bakura had a weakness. He would be invulnerable if it weren't this one weakness that could bring him down to his knees with such mental and emotional turmoil that the wound might as well have been physical.

Mariku's grasp on his friend's shoulder tightened slightly. That weakness was none other than Ryou. Sometimes Mariku really hated that boy for making his best friend suffer so much. Ryou didn't even know how much power he held over Bakura. He could break Bakura's spirit with nothing more than simple words.

"Mariku?" Bakura called softly. Mariku snapped his attention to Bakura.

"Yeah?"

"About before…you're right. I love him, Mariku. More than anything else in the world, I love him," Bakura said weakly.

Mariku resisted the urge to pull him into an embrace, the same way Bakura resisted the urge to break down right there and then. Mariku at that moment decided to finally do something about Bakura's intense infatuation.

_OoOoOoO_

"Mariku! Good evening! My, I never expected to see you here," Ryou beamed as he invited Mariku inside his home.

"Hey, Ryou. Yeah, sorry about not calling before I came over. That was pretty rude of me," Mariku grinned sheepishly. Ryou giggled.

"Don't fret. I'm always glad to spend time with my classmates. But I'm curious, why the sudden visit?" Ryou asked. Both he and Mariku were seated comfortably in the living room.

"My reason might sound a bit odd, but here goes. I heard that you're dating Yami?" Mariku asked, taking note of how Ryou suddenly got a bit nervous.

"Y-Yes, I supposed you can say I am. He offered to take me to the movies later tonight, so we haven't really been out on our first date yet," Ryou said, blushing. Mariku put on a false grin.

"Someone seems excited. Guess it's everyone dream to date that jock, huh?" Mariku joked, "I think you'll do him good. Maybe bring his big head down a size or two."

"You think so? I'm n-not sure…" Ryou mumbled.

"What's there not to be sure about? I might hate him, but even I can see he's hot. Not to mention he could totally boost anyone's popularity," Mariku shrugged.

"Did Yami send you here?" Ryou asked anxiously. Mariku quirked an eyebrow at Ryou's question and behavior.

"No. There's not enough money in the world to make me do a favor for him," Mariku said with an even voice.

"Oh. It's just you seem so interested," Ryou said softly.

"He doesn't have the best reputation and a friend of mine doesn't want to see you hurt by any stupidity Yami will do," Mariku stated, gazing at Ryou steadily. Ryou smiled softly.

"Tell your friend not to worry; Yami can't hurt me," Ryou said with certainty.

"Oh really? You sound so sure," Mariku said suspiciously. Ryou giggled at his skepticism.

"Of course. Yami can't hurt what he doesn't have," Ryou's eyes widened once he realized what he said, "No, what I meant to say is, to get hurt by someone, you have to hold them close to your heart. No, wait, that didn't come out right either!" By now, Ryou was becoming rather upset.

"Sounds like you don't like him that much," Mariku stated bluntly much to Ryou's distress, "If you didn't like him, why'd you say yes to him?"

"I feel terrible," Ryou said tearfully, "I didn't want to lie or hurt anybody, b-but…Yami's been so persistent a-and M-Malik said that the best way to g-get over an unrequited love is to g-go out with o-other people."

"Unrequited love seems like a bitch," Mariku ignored the startled gasp from Ryou, "Must've hurt real bad when the guy turned you down." Ryou mumbled something, "What was that, Ryou? Couldn't hear you."

"I n-never really talked to him a-about it," Ryou said embarrassedly. Mariku groaned inwardly. This situation sounded amazingly similar to a certain other person's dilemma.

"Then how do you know it's unrequited?" Mariku asked, doing his best to keep any frustration out of his voice. Ryou blushed.

"I've never actually spoken to him directly. Honestly, I-I think he avoids me, but whenever I watch him or see him walk by…he's always so...cool."

"Quite a story, Ryou. My best advice, dump Yami and go talk to this guy you're head over heels for," Mariku said, "You never know, he might feel the same for you."

"I don't know…he wouldn't ever look at someone like me. I'm the bookish sort and I'm not his type."

"Trust me, Ryou. It's better to try to get the one you want than to let someone else try to take his place. Isn't there a saying some old dead guy wrote about this? Better to love or something?" Mariku asked. What is up with old dead guys today?

"You mean Alfred Lord Tennyson, 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.'" Ryou recited.

"Er, yeah, whatever."

"I suppose you're right. But how will I call off my date with Yami?" Ryou asked nervously. Mariku's smirk widened considerably.

"Leave that to me! I'll stay here and tell him, you go out and find your lover-to-be," Mariku insisted, all but pushing Ryou out the door. Ryou quickly grabbed his coat.

"Um, thank you very much for helping me, Mariku," Ryou said.

"Think nothing of it! By the way, who is this person who's captured you're heart?" Mariku asked. Ryou blushed a vibrant red.

"B-Bakura," Ryou whispered before fleeing from his own doorstep.

Mariku leaned on the doorframe and smirked. Oh, yeah, he was good. With that, he sauntered into the house, completely ignoring Ryou's parent's curious gazes, and waited patiently for Yami to arrive.

_OoOoOoO_

Bakura was startled out of the light doze his Algebra II homework had left him in by the sound of frantic knocking. Muttering dejectedly, he stumbled out of his desk. Fate sure liked to screw with him, allowing him to walk to school with his precious then find out he was dating his most hated enemy. Then to top it all off, giving him a mountain of math homework to finish for the next day.

Bakura yanked the door open angrily.

"What do you--" Bakura's angry greeting was cut short when his jaw promptly dropped at the sight of his visitor. Ryou gave him a shy smile.

"Um, hello, Bakura," Ryou's sweet voice sent a slight shiver down Bakura's spine. Bakura felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth.

"R-Ryou, w-what are d-doing here? N-not that I m-mind," Bakura forced out, inwardly kicking himself for sounding like fool in front of Ryou of all people. Ryou giggled causing Bakura to blush.

"I wanted to talk to you. Is that okay?" Ryou inquired, blinking his wide green eyes worriedly.

"Y-Yes! Come in," Bakura said, ushering Ryou inside as gently and hurriedly as possible.

"I hope I'm not being a nuisance," Ryou said timidly.

"No, no, no! You're not, really!" Bakura replied energetically, "You could never be a nuisance!"

Ryou's face was suddenly dusted with a faint pink tinge. Bakura felt his heart do a flip. Ryou looked so cute when he blushed!

"Um, s-so what did you want to talk about?" Bakura asked, running a frantic hand through his wild hair. Ryou fidgeted.

"It…well, it's kind of an awkward subject. I was talking to Mariku today, which was odd because he came to visit me and he'd never do something like that, I'm not even completely sure why he came to visit or what he accomplished with it, but he did give me some advice on something that's been bothering me for a long time and, well, I'm just rambling now so I'll just stop talking," Ryou's nervous ramble came to a halt.

"Mariku…spoke with you and…gave you advice? You sure it was Mariku? What advice did he give you?" Bakura asked. What could Mariku be thinking? Oh, no, he wouldn't! Who was he kidding? Mariku would do something just to spite him. Bakura had the sudden need to pound Mariku's skull in. "He didn't say anything about me, did he?"

"No. He just told me, he reminded me that it's 'better to have love and lost than to have never loved at all.'" Ryou murmured.

Bakura felt his heart sink lower than it was before. Someone else has captured Ryou's heart? His eyes began to sting and Bakura inwardly cursed himself. He would _not_ cry, not in front of Ryou. Ryou's happiness was all that mattered, he couldn't cause him to worry. In fact, he would help Ryou get together whomever he wished. Bakura cleared his throat which had tightened slightly.

"Do you need help? I mean, you're crushing on someone, right? I c-could help if you want," Bakura offered hoarsely. Ryou blinked. Bakura would help him? He was so kind!

"I think you could, in a way," Ryou said hesitantly, "I've admired him for quite a long time. He seems very strong but he's kind too. I really hope he doesn't turn me down."

"I'll make sure he won't. Now, who's the lucky guy?" Bakura said with forced cheer, trying to keep his voice light.

"I don't know how to…well, you see…oh," Ryou whimpered.

Before Bakura could get worked up over Ryou's sudden devastated whimper, his mouth was covered by a pair of pretty pink lips. Bakura's entire mind blanked out and his body froze up. He had to be dreaming…there was no way this could be happening.

He snapped out of his daze when he felt Ryou start to pull away. To hell with it, if he was dreaming then he was going to make the most of it! Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and pulled him back, pressing his lips fervently against Ryou's. Ryou whimpered, lips parting for Bakura's coaxing tongue.

Bakura honestly thought he was going to cry. He had waited so long just so _long_ for any form of acknowledgement. He hadn't dared even dream of getting close to Ryou and now here he was with Ryou, _kissing_ Ryou. Bakura broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily. Ryou's face was dusted a light pink and his eyes were glazed, mouth still parted slightly.

"I-I, uh, me? I'm the guy y-you've been--" Bakura stammered. Ryou cut off Bakura's would-be ramblings.

"Bakura, would you like to go see a movie with me?" Ryou asked with a smile, his blush fading to almost nothing. Bakura gaped for a moment.

"Sure, I-I'd love to!" Bakura replied eagerly. Ryou giggled at Bakura's enthusiasm. Bakura quickly grabbed his black coat before very timidly taking Ryou's hand into his own, blushing when Ryou responded with a small squeeze on his hand. Bakura could've died happily at that moment.

_OoOoOoO_

Mariku, meanwhile, cackled gleefully when the doorbell to Ryou's place rang, successfully scarring Ryou's poor parents. He rushed to the door and slammed it open to reveal a very stunned Yami. Mariku gave him a beaming smile.

"Hey, loser! Ryou thinks you suck and decided to hook up with Bakura! I suggest you stay away from Ryou unless you want Bakura to happily cut you into teeny tiny pieces and feed them to the sharks," Mariku chirped and then banged the door closed and sauntered into the kitchen to speak to the shell-shocked parents.

"Don't worry about Ryou, he's in good hands. Bakura will make sure to return him at the curfew you've set for him. Oh, and don't mind the loser on your doorstep, he's not all that important," Mariku said, "Now, I'll be on your couch watching TV if you need me."

True enough, Bakura had returned Ryou a couple of hours later right on time. He met his pretty beloved's parents and promised to treat their son properly and follow any and all rules set for them. Ryou had shyly given Bakura a goodnight peck on the cheek that left them both blushing. Mariku had to drag Bakura out the door because of the fact Bakura lost the mobility of his limbs when receiving the aforementioned kiss.

"So, anything you'd like to tell me?" Mariku said smugly as they made their way to Bakura's house.

"Yeah. You need to find a hobby," Bakura snorted. Mariku scowled.

"Hey now, wait just a damned min-"

"Thanks, Mariku," Bakura said sincerely, causing Mariku to stumble a step.

"Uh, sure, dude. No problem. That's what friends are for, right?"

Bakura just grinned. Mariku watched his best friend and accomplice for a moment. Bakura held himself differently. He stood taller and walked with more confidence than Mariku had seen him with in a very long time. And he was smiling. Mariku beamed. He had done good and made two people very happy today.

…hopefully that'll make up for the prank he had planned for Bakura the next day.

_OoOoOoO_

Jaazi: One of my longest oneshots, I think. Sappy, fluffy, mushy goo pretty much sums this one up, huh? Well, leave a review and tell me what you think.


	5. Pet Problem

Jaazi: Another chapter for Tender Memories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Duh.

**Summary**: Ryou finds a gray cat in front of his door one day and decides to keep him. His name's Bakura.

_OoOoOoO_

**Pet Problem**

Ryou had always been a solitary person, not by choice, he just…really didn't know how to talk to people. His social skills were nonexistent. Even his closest friends (Yugi and Malik) were merely people whom he greeted occasionally in school. Nothing more.

He lived alone in the house his father had left him. The two-story spacious house made him feel imprisoned in his own solitude. It was rather depressing, really. Until the day the cat appeared on his doorstep. Ryou had been stepping outside to check the mail when he tripped over the cat.

It was an odd kitty. It's fur was a dark gray color except for the band of black fur that surrounded the cat's eyes. Ryou would've appropriately named it Bandit except for the fact that the kitty-cat told him that its name was Bakura.

Yep. The kitty could talk. Ryou was surprised, too, but then his logical mind explained that his loneliness had finally driven him insane and had created this little talking cat to provide him company. Ryou immediately accepted this because, no matter what the Bakura-kitty said, there was no such thing as magic.

…Even if the Bakura-kitty did explain that he had accidentally angered a very powerful witch and as punishment the witch had trapped him in the body of a cat. Even if the Bakura-kitty would turn into a human (a very attractive human with gray cat ears, tail, and claws but still relatively human.) every night.

Ryou sighed as he opened the door to his house. That had happened two weeks ago and now he couldn't imagine his life without the kitty.

"I'm home."

"Finally! I'm starving and, as you know, I don't have any opposable thumbs during the day. Feed me!" the gray cat hissed. Ryou smiled and pet Bakura's head.

"Hello to you, too, Bakura," Ryou smiled.

"Yeah, hi. Don't give me any of that cat food crap either! I want some _real_ red meat…like steak!" Bakura said, hopping onto the kitchen table. Ryou chuckled and set Bakura on the floor. Bakura scowled.

"Today's your lucky day, then! We just so happen to have some steak…"

"Really?" Bakura's kitty eyes went wide. Ryou smiled.

"Yep. Except, I'm going to cook it, alright? It's not good for the stomach to eat raw meat," Ryou said as he prepared dinner.

Bakura-kitty trailed behind him, resisting his kitty urges to rub against Ryou's legs and purr. Bakura didn't like these kitty urges at all. He especially didn't like it when Ryou would give him that (delightful) catnip ball because it made him feel all funny and lightheaded.

He'd watch Ryou a lot after playing with the catnip ball. He felt the need to curl up in the boy's lap and purr. When he was in his more human form, he wanted to run his clawed fingers through Ryou's hair. He wanted to touch his skin to see if it really was as soft as it looked. He wanted to wrap his arms around Ryou and take in his scent to memorize it forever. Damn, stupid catnip making him feel such weird things.

Bakura licked his bowl clean as Ryou washed the dishes and cleaned the table. Bakura was surprised dinner went by so quickly. Ryou had been unusually silent, too. Normally, he would chat incessantly about everything and anything. Bakura always replied by asking if Ryou was aware he was talking to a cat and other such sarcastic comments.

No matter how many snide remarks he made, no matter how times he snapped, Ryou would always smile and pet him. Bakura thought that the boy was an idiot or at least he told himself that was what he should think but he could never put any feeling behind that thought.

"Bakura, I have to go study, do you mind staying on your own for a while longer?" Ryou asked tiredly. Bakura cocked his head to the side curiously.

"…I'll be fine," Bakura answered reluctantly (though why he was reluctant was beyond him). Ryou dispiritedly walked upstairs towards his room. Meanwhile, Bakura-kitty pounced onto the television remote, scowling when his paws pressed all the wrong buttons.

Unfortunately, he ended up on a soap opera channel. Bakura hissed, fur standing on end. After glaring at the TV set for a moment, he turned it off and curled up on the couch. He was bored, Ryou was busy…what a dilemma. Bakura glanced out the window and twitched his tail impatiently. The sun was setting, as soon as it disappears beyond the horizon…yes!

Bakura let out a groan as his fur disappeared and his body shifted into semi-human form. Bakura ran into the bathroom where a spare set of clothing awaited him. He threw a disgusted look at the mirror. He glared hatefully at the cat ears that protruded his head. His tail twitched angrily as his claws pierced his skin from clenching his fists.

"Damn witch," Bakura hissed, baring his abnormally long canines, "I'm not…damn her!"

_"Thief! You dare steal from me?"_

_"Why wouldn't I steal from you? With power like yours I'd be able to have everything I'd ever want and then some!" Bakura sneered. He'd never been caught before but he wasn't going down without a spiteful comment or two._

_"Don't you care at all of the people you hurt to get here?"_

_"Those idiots were meaningless."_

_"And what of the families and loved ones they've left behind? The ones that will forever grieve their loss?"_

_"They were fools to get attached to others."_

_"Have you no heart?"_

_"What use would a heart be to me?"_

_"Without a heart, you cannot be human. For this, I will turn you into the helpless animal that you are…you are nothing more than a lost and lonely kitten."_

Bakura had been humiliated. He wasn't even turned into an uber-cool scary monstrosity. He was turned into a cutesy, defenseless kitten. He had been picked up by loud, annoying children who pulled at his tail and tugged at his ears and tried to see if it was true that cats always landed on their feet.

Then he was abandoned by those bratty children and was picked up by a creepy old cat lady. He ran away that time. After that, he'd been nearly run over by a truck. That near death experience had sent him running to the nearest house and curled up pathetically on the doormat.

Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone even under excruciating torture, he was very, very grateful that he had found Ryou's doorstep. Ryou was the first one he was actually able to speak to. Before, it was always cat-speak but with Ryou he could actually speak human words again. Bakura assumed that the curse was beginning to wear off. Why else would he suddenly be transforming to a more human form after the sun set?

Bakura snorted. What a stupid witch. How could being a cat give him a heart? His ears twitched and swiveled suddenly. What was that sound? Bakura hurriedly put on the faded jeans and striped shirt before quietly exiting the bathroom. The sound was coming from Ryou's room. It sounded like…

…crying. _Ryou _was crying. Ryou was _crying._ Bakura's brain couldn't register the words 'Ryou' and 'crying' together. Bakura was shocked. Ryou _never_ cried. He was always happy. That's what Ryou was. Just a ball of sunshiny happiness and hope all wrapped up in the body of a pretty girly boy.

Bakura decided he didn't like 'Ryou' and 'crying' together. Something in his chest felt like it was being clawed. It _hurt_ to see Ryou cry. Especially crying in that quiet broken way. Ryou was trying so hard to keep quiet. Bakura crept into the room.

"Ryou?" Bakura murmured. Startled, Ryou whirled around to see his cat person.

"B-Bakura! Ah, d-did I bother you? I'm s-sorry," Ryou hiccupped, and gave a pitiful attempt at a laugh. He was frantically trying to rid his face of tears. Bakura felt those damn urges again; lick the tears away…

Before he knew what he was doing, Bakura found himself scooping Ryou into his arms and plopping them both down onto the bed. Ryou gasped and looked at Bakura with wide eyes. Bakura's tail swished impatiently.

"Why are you crying? And don't say you aren't because you're a terrible liar," Bakura demanded. Ryou's green eyes were averted from his own.

"…nobody cares," he mumbled so quietly that if Bakura hadn't been part cat, he probably wouldn't have heard it.

"What are you going on about?"

"Papa, the people at school, the neighbors…they don't care. Nobody cares for me. They wouldn't notice if I disappeared. I feel like I'm fading away; I'll disappear soon and nobody would miss me," Ryou whispered hoarsely. Ryou felt Bakura clutch him closer.

"That's not true…I would miss you," Bakura snapped embarrassedly. His face was red, he could feel it. Ryou looked up, emerald eyes wide..

"You would?" Ryou hiccupped. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. So?" Bakura must have sounded harsher than he meant because suddenly, Ryou's eyes were overflowing with tears again. Without a second thought (or any thought at all, really) Bakura leant in and licked away the salty droplets of water that were leaking through delicate lashes.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Mm, not sure. Tears don't suit you very well," Bakura muttered between licks. Ryou noticed that Bakura's tongue was still rough and cat-like. Bakura continued, "I can't help it. It's those damn cat tendencies."

"Oh…Bakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind it terribly if I said I'm glad you got turned into a cat-person?"

"Depends on your reasoning."

"Well, it's just that…if you hadn't been turned into a cat-person, I'd have never met you and I'd still be lonely," Ryou whispered, burying his face into kitty-Bakura's shoulder.

"When you put it that way…" Bakura trailed off as he placed a quick, embarrassed kiss on Ryou's temple.

When he was human, Bakura's hazy mind reminded him, he never had anyone care for him. No one ever needed him or wanted him around. It was lonely.

Maybe getting turned into a cat by a damned witch wasn't such a disaster after all, was the last foggy thought that crossed his mind before he drifted off to sleep with Ryou. Early morning sunlight found a frail white-haired boy sleeping with a contented gray cat purring on his chest.

_OoOoOoO_

Jaazi: Well, that's done! This is a fic I promised to write for **Ryu-chan **who wanted to see Bakura as a kitty-person.

KK: Squee! I liked it very much! REVIEW PLEASE!

Damian: It's great motivation for the authoress and us muses.


	6. Lunacy

Jaazi: Angst-y and weird oneshot because I was feeling, well, angst-y and weird, I guess…

DJ: This one I actually enjoyed, it features a psycho (but not his usual psycho evil) Bakura.

Damian: You'll just have to read it to find out what she means.

Disclaimer: If I owned it I'd be uber-rich and at the moment I my kid sister has more money than I do.

_OoOoOoO_

**Lunacy**

He was fidgeting. His calm and confident composure had fled him completely and left him fidgeting. He was actually nervous about visiting this place. He could barely believe it himself.

He snapped to attention as the nurse stopped in front of a door. The nurse slid open the small slot that allowed them to look inside before entering. Guilt-ridden eyes gazed at the person trapped inside the bland, nearly empty, room.

The person was wandering about the room looking under things that weren't there, peeking behind invisible objects as if he were searching for something. The nurse closed the slot and fished a key out of her pocket. Unlocking the door, she allowed the visitor to go in before quickly closing the door again.

He suddenly felt claustrophobic. The room was too small for comfort and the fact that his only company was a madman didn't ease his anxiety at all. He fidgeted again, waiting for the other to notice his presence. When he saw that the person went on around the room without looking at him, he cleared his throat.

"…hello, Bakura," he said hesitantly, noticing that Bakura paused in his searching. Once he was sure he had Bakura's full attention, he continued, "Do you recognize me? It's me, Yami…"

Bakura blinked and stared. The sleeves of his strait jacket were loose and tangled together as he wrung his hands. After staring for a moment longer he responded.

"I'm busy," he said, smiling in a psychotically naïve way that caused chills to run up Yami's spine.

"I…I can see that. I needed to just, well, I came to apologize. You probably don't even understand why but--" Yami cut short his ramblings as Bakura began looking around the room again. "What are you doing?" Yami asked suddenly.

"Shh! I'm looking for something, silly!" he responded with a deranged giggle. Yami frowned and took a quick glance around the room. The walls were padded for the patient's safety and the only other thing in the room was the simple, fairly drab, bed. How could anyone lose something in a room like that?

"Looking for what?" Yami asked reluctantly. Somehow, no matter how much his curiosity egged him on, he rather feared the answer. Bakura giggled again.

"For Ryou!" he chirped. Yami cringed as he was overcome by guilt.

"Bakura, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to…nobody deserves to go through what I did to you. If I had known the consequences, I wouldn't have gone through with it. I never wished such a terrible fate for you," Yami said, his voice breaking midway. Yami trembled as Bakura looked under the bed and completely ignored him.

"Ryou's not here Bakura," Yami said. Bakura jerked violently before falling back into his eerily gleeful manner.

"You're weird. Of course he's here! We're…we're just playing a game," Bakura said softly.

"Haven't you stopped to wonder why you have a body of your own?" Yami asked just as softly. Bakura's happy behavior dimmed.

"Shh! You're weird. Don't talk anymore!" he whimpered.

"No, Bakura! I want to get you out of here; I can't do that if you keep ignoring what happened! This is all my fault and I'm here to fix my mistake!" Yami cried, gripping Bakura's shoulders tightly. Bakura flinched and pulled his arms in front of his chest in a defensive manner.

"You're mean, please stop t-talking," Bakura pleaded childishly.

"Listen to me! You've a body of your own now, just as I do. Do you remember how we got them? The spell; remember the spell? I should've studied it more carefully before using it, I know…Bakura, are you listening to me?" Yami exclaimed. Bakura was humming to himself, eyes screwed shut as if trying to block out the words.

"Playing games-playing games; playing, playing, games, games, games," Bakura murmured to himself.

"Dammit, this isn't a game, Bakura!" Yami shouted. Bakura cringed and tore away from Yami. There was a good four feet between them now.

"Fine! If this is a game, where is Ryou?" Yami hissed angrily. He was frustrated and guilt ridden and Bakura wasn't cooperating. How was he to make amends with the thief?

"He's hiding! Games, playing, hide-and-seek! I'm seeking! Ryou and I love playing games," Bakura said with defiance.

"Ryou's dead, Bakura! Accept that and I could get you out of here! The spell to give us separate bodies backfired! It took a pure soul to correct itself; it took Ryou. I-I…I killed him, the spell took him. Yugi, he's devastated and then you, you ended up here," Yami suddenly felt a pair of hands clamp tightly over his mouth, the force of the sudden weight sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"SHH! Stop talking! It's not true! He promised me! He promised me! He said he'd stay forever and he did! He's here with me! Can't you see him? Liar, liar, you're a liar!" Bakura wailed.

Yami felt his eyes sting as tears began to form. Even with all the crimes that Bakura had committed, Yami never wished for something like this to happen to him. The pain of getting his Light, the other half of his soul, viciously torn out of his body and devoured by Shadow magic gone wrong…Yami could only imagine the pain that caused Bakura's mind to finally shatter.

Yami grabbed Bakura's wrists, prying Bakura's hands away from his mouth.

"No he isn't, Bakura. He's dead. He died, Bakura, there wasn't anything we could've done to bring him back. His soul was shattered," Yami hissed. Bakura shook his head frantically, his spiky hair becoming even more untamed.

"You sound like the Bad Voice! The Bad Voice brought you here to lie to me! Liar, liar! Ryou's here, here, here! He lets me brush his pretty, shiny, soft, moon-hair! He's real and here and not dead. Not dead, not, not, not!"

"Show me where he is, Bakura," stated Yami.

"I c-can't! He's hiding, remember? Hiding, hiding and I'm seeking. Ryou promised to stay. Ryou never breaks his promises. Ryou loves me, loves me, loves me. He promised, he promised" Bakura replied, scampering onto his bed.

"He's not here!" Yami argued.

"He is too, he is too, stop lying! Bad Voice might come back! Go away," Bakura whimpered, curling into himself. Yami approached and placed a gentle hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"Bakura…I'm sorry," Yami said, his own body trembling from regret, sorrow, and guilt. Bakura stiffened. The spark of childish naivety faded from his eyes. Cold, empty eyes that looked like death warmed over were raised slowly to meet Yami.

"H-He's really not here, is he, Pharaoh? He screamed; he screamed so loudly and…Pharaoh, I couldn't do anything but watch. He was terrified and I couldn't hold him. I couldn't protect him, Pharaoh. Everyone I love gets hurt…I told him so, I told him I couldn't, shouldn't love him. I told him he shouldn't love me, I told myself to leave him. Pharaoh, can you believe I actually tried to leave him? I knew he would get hurt if I didn't. I guess you beat me again. Best at games, best at protecting, most loved," Bakura said with such a hollow voice that Yami felt the need to do anything to fill it with some sort of emotion.

"Bakura, it wasn't your fault! There wasn't anything you could've done to save him! You don't deserve to torture yourself like this. Let's get out of here…Ryou wouldn't want you to be alone and miserable. Malik and Marik miss you and Yugi wants to help you and I…this was all my fault, please let me make it up to you," Yami said hoarsely. Bakura gave him a sad smile.

"There's nothing out there for me. Ryou's gone, he was all that mattered. At least now, if I try, if I pretend hard enough it's like he never left. Like he's with me, singing to me, smiling at me…" Bakura muttered.

"Please, Bakura…anything, I'll do anything!" Yami pleaded. Bakura stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Just once, could you…a glamour, you can do glamours," Bakura said desperately. Bakura's eyes reflected nothing but painful, pleading desperation. Yami took pity, and in his place, Ryou appeared. Yami had taken on Ryou's appearance.

"Ryou," Bakura cried, wrapping the Ryou-look-alike in a bone-crushing embrace. His sobs wracked his frail and tired body.

"Ryou, my Ryou," he said desperately, fastening his lips onto the look-alike's. He kissed his pretend Ryou feverishly. Playing pretend wasn't that hard; it was like the table-top RPG he and Ryou used to play all the time. Yami got into character and Bakura could just pretend it was really Ryou, his Light.

And Yami let him kiss his Ryou. There was nothing else he could do to help Bakura, who didn't deserve the fate that cursed him. When Bakura pulled away and looked at him with such adoration and sorrow and _wanting_, Yami couldn't bear to keep the appearance of the person who could bring Bakura to his knees in psychological pain with a mere word. Yami felt something, just an inkling of _something_ there in the back of his mind, help him keep his glamour just for a moment longer. Just long enough to say a few words, with the voice of the one person whom Bakura could ever show any kindness. And Bakura smiled a broken smile, releasing Yami as the emerald faded into red and white faded into black, red and gold.

Bakura's lucidity slipped away as he wandered the room again, laughing he called out "I'm gonna find you, Ryou!"

Yami stood up to leave, long forgotten. Just as he stepped through the door, he caught a flash of green out of the corner of his eye. Hesitantly, he peered through the slot on the door. For a moment, he thought he saw…

He brushed a hand over swollen lips. He left more broken than before; slightly less sane than before. He had no idea where the words he spoke to Bakura came from. They just slipped out with a voice other than his own. He didn't understand; glamours are just visuals. A shudder overcame his normally calm self while he left he building. The memory of those last spoken words would forever be engraved in the back of his mind.

_"Kura, love, I'm always with you."_

_OoOoOoO_

Jaazi: Well, that was rather morbid. Dang, it depressed me just reading it over. Anyway, I'll write up a cutesy one to make up for this sad one. REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY!

Damian: And a happy Jaazi writes happy fluffy tendershipping oneshots.


	7. Arts and Crafts

Jaazi: Just a little something that popped into my head. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

_**Summary**_: It's arts and crafts time! Bakura helps Ryou out with his craft.

* * *

**Arts and Crafts**

"Okay class! Who's ready to have some fun?" Ms. Ladie asked enthusiastically. The class of kindergarteners replied with giggles and cheers. Today was arts and crafts day, the one day a month that they got to play with crayons, paste, scissors, colored paper, paints and brushes to make whatever they wanted!

It was by far one of Bakura's and Ryou's favorite days. Ryou always got especially excited on arts day. Bakura mostly liked it because when Ryou was excited he always snuggled Bakura more. Not that he _liked_ getting snuggled or anything, because he was tough and tough boys don't snuggle. Ryou was as tough as a marshy-mellow, or so Bakura had told his mommy, so he was allowed to snuggle.

Ryou quickly ran off to get some colored paper and crayons and scissors. Bakura always liked using finger paints because it was messy and slimy. Ryou liked using crayons and colored paper but Bakura wasn't sure why. Ryou was weird and didn't like getting messy.

Ryou never liked showing Bakura what he was working on until it was all done either. It bugged Bakura a lot but Ryou was Ryou so he never got really mad at him, because Ryou was special and stuff. Bakura went off into his corner with another boy, Mariku, to finger paint.

It was one of the very few times Bakura ever left Ryou's side and this was only because Ryou asked him very nicely complete with big, wobbly, green eyes of DOOM! Bakura called them the "big, wobbly, green eyes of DOOM!" because it made his tummy melt into a puddle of mushy goo and all the butter-bats would start acting up again making him feel even more weird. He sort of liked the feeling but he kind of didn't at the same time; it was very confusing. All he knew for sure is that when Ryou used those eyes, he forgot how to say "no."

"Hey, Kura!" Mariku called. Bakura's eyes flashed and narrowed in a very annoyed manner. He thought it made him look scary but most of the grown-ups thought he looked adorable when he did that. Of course, the never told him that in his face because of the fact that Bakura was very good at kicking.

"Don't call me Kura!" Bakura said. Mariku sniggered as he dipped his little fingers into the red paint.

"But Ryou calls you Kura all the time," Mariku replied sweetly, trailing his red fingers across the white paper. Bakura scowled cutely while smearing green (like Ryou's eyes, he thought to himself) paint on his own sheet of paper.

"That's cause Ryou's special. You can't call me Kura, stupid Mariku," Bakura smirked and pretended to be absorbed in his finger painting. Mariku's fingers stopped stabbing his poor sheet of paper with red.

"Only Malik-pretty can call me Mariku!" Mariku protested. "Stupid Kura!" Mariku snapped back, suddenly smearing paint on Bakura's face. Bakura's eyes widened for a moment before smiling mischievously. Grabbing a bottle of paint, he poured it on Mariku's head. It was only after the paint was dripping off of Mariku's face did Bakura notice it was a girly pink color.

Before too long, a paint war had started between Mariku and Bakura. Ms. Ladie noticed and tried to pry the two hellions apart but only succeeded in getter herself covered in paint also. Bakura was now covered in blue, white, green, and black paint while Mariku was covered in pink, purple, red, and yellow. Mariku pouted when Bakura suddenly stopped. Bakura was too distracted to notice Mariku's pout because of the muffled cry that he heard coming from across the room.

Ryou was crying! Bakura, dripping paint as he went, hurried over to where Ryou was. He growled when he noticed that Joey and Tristan were picking on his Ryou again.

"Geez, Ryou. You're so sissy!" Tristan snickered.

"And girly! Only girls draw this icky stuff!" Joey bullied, pushing Ryou to the ground.

"B-But I worked a lot to make it! A-and I-I thought it was pretty," Ryou sniffled from his place on the floor. Before Ryou could say anything more, Joey and Tristan yelped in pain. Bakura had shoved Tristan onto the floor and yanked roughly on Joey's messy hair.

"I said that you can't bother Ryou any more, remember?" Bakura scowled. Joey scowled but quickly left with Tristan. Bakura could actually be scary when he got really mad. "You okay Ryou?" Bakura asked anxiously as Ryou continued to sniffle sadly.

Ryou was holding back and trying to get away from Bakura's caring attention. Bakura always did that; check him over when he was bullied just to make sure the bullies didn't hurt him too bad. Bakura didn't like that Ryou was pulling away from him.

"What's wrong Ryou?" Bakura asked even more worried than before. Ryou felt really bad about making Bakura worry.

"They b-broke it," Ryou whimpered softly. Bakura's eyes widened; had the bullies broken Ryou?

"What'd they break? Cause if they broke you I can go break them, too, if you want me to," Bakura said in a rush.

"No, they broke my heart!" Ryou replied. Bakura paused.

"Huh?" Bakura said confusedly. Ryou held out his hands to show a two pieces of paper. They were the two pieces of a paper heart Ryou had messily cut out. Bakura's eyes softened considerably (although he wasn't going soft or mushy because he was a strong, tough boy and strong, tough boys weren't soft or mushy).

"I was making a heart and Joey and Tristan came and broke it. I worked forever and ever to make it nice and they broke it!" Ryou said dejectedly. Bakura's brow furrowed for a moment before his face lit up with an idea.

"Stay here, okay? I'll be right back and don't cry no more! Please?" Bakura beamed before running to his desk. Ryou had no choice but to comply. Besides, Bakura didn't like it when he cried and he didn't like it when Bakura got all sad because of him.

Bakura had gotten a hold of a roll of masking tape. Eagerly, he was wrapping a rather large amount of tape on the paper heart. When he was done with that he took a moment to examine it closely.

Messily written in black crayon, was his name. The "K" was backwards, the "B" was lopsided and (since there wasn't any lines on the paper to help keep the letters straight) the letters were all topsy-turvy but it still made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside because Ryou made a heart for him; just for him, just for Bakura. That must mean Ryou liked him most out of everyone ever!

Beneath his name was a drawing of him done in blue crayon for his pants, white crayon for his hair and red crayon for his hoodie. Bakura frowned. Something was missing. The heart was too big and it looked kind of empty with just his name and a drawing of him on it.

Bakura's eyes shone with excitement as another idea hit him. He was still covered in paint, which was a good thing. Finding a patch of clean, wet white paint, he dabbed it onto the heart. White paint for Ryou's hair, green paint for Ryou's eyes and shirt, and blue paint for Ryou's pants and Scraps the kitty-plush…finally, black paint to write Ryou's name. He couldn't remember how to write the "R" properly, but he did the best he could (even though the "R" ended up backwards too). He dabbed a little more black in the middle of the names and it was finished!

Bakura rushed back to Ryou who had started building a tower with blocks. "Ryou, Ryou! Look, look, look!" Ryou looked up and gasped.

"Kura! You fixed my heart and made it better-er!" Ryou squealed happily and tackled Bakura into a hug. Bakura hadn't been expecting it and ended up on the floor with on top of him, snuggling happily before placing a kiss on his cheek. Bakura's face turned a bright red color to match his eyes and hoodie.

"Thank you, Kura! You're the bestest friend ever in the whole world!" Ryou squealed yet again placing a kiss on his other cheek. Bakura was sure he was going to start spitting up butter-bats soon. They were going crazy!

"Um, y-you're welcome," Bakura stuttered nervously.

All too soon, arts and crafts day was over and mommies and daddies started arriving to pick up their kids. Bakura had Ryou glued to the hip again, not that he minded, so it was only natural that when his and Ryou's mommies came through the door Ryou dragged him along.

"Mommy! Kura fixed my broke heart! See?" Ryou cried ecstatically, proudly showing off the paper heart. Bakura blushed as his mommy and Ryou's mommy giggled.

"What a heroic little boy!" Ryou's mommy giggled.

"That's my little knight in shining armor," Bakura's mommy said proudly. Ryou pouted and clung closer to Bakura making Bakura's mommy laugh. "Looks like somebody's a little jealous," she said.

"I don't think Ryou's going to share Bakura with you any more," Ryou's mommy laughed along with Bakura's mommy. Ryou nuzzled Bakura. Bakura was _his_ friend, _his_ knight.

Each mommy took a good look at the finished heart. "Bakura + Ryou" it read in the messy letters of beginning writers. A crayon drawing of a boy holding the had of a painted boy was shown underneath the words.

As each of the mothers took their respective son home, they each hoped that their boys' friendship would last a lifetime. After all, if Bakura could fix Ryou's broken heart just as Ryou helped Bakura regain his confidence and charisma on the first day of meeting him, surely they were meant to stay in each other's lives?

And as long as their friendship lasted, so would that paper heart. They would both make sure of it.

* * *

Jaazi: Erk. That is dedicated to all my readers/reviewers as an apology for my lack of updates. I've been so uninspired lately and swamped with homework I haven't been able to type anything up. 

DJ: For example, she should be finishing an article for her journalism class at the moment, but noooo, she had to type this sickeningly sweet oneshot.

KK: Because she loves you all so much!

Damian: She would also like to let you know that she has bits and pieces written for Girl Thing and Yugioh Gets Charmed and she hopes to finish one or the other soon.

KK: REVIEW PLEASE! It makes us happy!


	8. Celebrations

Jaazi: This was originally intended as a birthday fic for me but my birthday was back in September and I never had time to finish it. So I guess it's now a very early Christmas present to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**_Summary:_** It's the big day!! Celebrations bring all sorts of people together, even a pair of white haired boys.

* * *

**Celebrations**

Today was the big day. Well, not _his_ big day but he was nervous nonetheless. Fidgeting with the cuffs of his white suit, he grumbled to himself. He shouldn't be so anxious. After all, it was Amane's wedding day, not his.

"Ryoooouu!" a lady's voice cried out. Ryou jumped slightly at the sudden interruption. Amane barged into his room, laughing happily.

"Oh, Ryou! You look so cute!" Amane squealed, fussing with Ryou's white tie and re-buttoning Ryou's black shirt.

"Thanks, Amane. Are you hiding from Mother and Mana again?" Ryou asked with a smile. Amane had the grace to look at least slightly guilty.

"Maybe…how do I look?" Amane giggled as she twirled around to show off her beautiful dress. It wasn't overly decorative, on the contrary, it was a very simple white dress with a few flowery designs for the sleeves and neck line. Ryou beamed.

"You're the prettiest bride I've ever seen," Ryou said. Amane rolled her eyes.

"And the fact that I'm the first bride you've seen has no effect on your opinion," she teased.

"Nope, none at all," Ryou giggled. Amane sighed.

"I'm so happy," she murmured, "I can't believe I'm getting married!"

"Well, believe it. Oh, and just because you'll have a new hubby doesn't mean that you're getting out of visiting me every week either," Ryou said in a mockingly stern voice.

"What ever gave you that idea, little brother?" Amane laughed.

Without another word, she took a nearby brush and began to untangle Ryou's hair. It was something they've done since they were young. Amane always brushed his hair and Ryou always let her. Amane knew Ryou was happy for her; there was no need for him to put it in words because his eyes said it all.

"…I still say you would've made an excellent bridesmaid," Amane said mischievously. Ryou pouted.

"Ha, ha. That stopped being funny after the twentieth time you said it," Ryou sulked. Amane giggled.

"I'm sure Bakura would agree with me!"

"Don't you dare mention that to Bakura! Anyway, why would he care whether I wore a dress or not?"

"You never know. Besides, I think you two would make a cute couple," Amane stated smugly. Ryou blushed.

"Of all the days to play matchmaker! Honestly, Amane, you should concentrate on your own wedding," Ryou shot back.

"There, your hair's all done. I got to go, I think I hear Mana and Mother. I swear, if they make me pose for one more picture…see you, Ryou!"

"Bye, sis. Good luck on avoiding them!"

Ryou let out a sigh once Amane was out of earshot. Amane should really just give up that ridiculous notion of him and Bakura. They were close friends and that was that. No matter how much Ryou wanted it to be otherwise. Still, if he knew Amane, she wouldn't drop it if her life depended on it. He felt uneasy. Amane wouldn't plan to do something as mischievous as matchmaking on her wedding day, would she? Ryou groaned; something was big was going to happen today, and he didn't just mean his sister's marriage.

* * *

_"Maybe I was just being paranoid,"_ Ryou thought to himself as he settled down for the party. Amane didn't try anything at all before the ceremony or during the ceremony. Bakura, of course, had been invited to the wedding looking very elegant in his black tux. 

The party commenced right after the ceremony without giving him, or anybody else for that matter, time to change. Ryou didn't really like his tux at all. White clothes always made him nervous; he was always afraid he'd spill something on them and stain them. He managed to relax himself enough to enjoy the food and the chatter, at least after Amane sat next to him and practically force-fed him his meal and then proceeded to drag him around, introducing him to all the guests.

Because of this, Ryou hadn't had the chance to talk to Bakura at all. Bakura was the best man during the ceremony while Ryou had been amongst the audience, but finally Amane let him go long enough for him to escape. So hasty was his escape, he failed to notice the person who stopped in front of him before it was too late. Ryou quickly looked up, an apology already on the tip of his tongue.

"Dang, Ryou. I don't think I've ever seen you run that fast," the person he ran into caught him and chuckled. Ryou's green eyes lit up.

"Bakura! I was just going to find you," Ryou exclaimed happily. Ryou embarrassedly noted that Bakura still hadn't let go of him. Ryou's face turned pink. Bakura smirked.

"Sure you were. Looked more like you were running away from the Grim Reaper," Bakura leant down to whisper into his ear. Ryou shied away from Bakura, putting a good two feet between them. He was so busy avoiding Bakura's eyes he failed to notice the slight frown that appeared on Bakura's face in reaction to his sudden distance.

"Ah, well, not the Reaper exactly…" Ryou tittered nervously as he heard his sister call him. Bakura quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"I see. Amane's being a pain again?"

"Sort of, in a trying-to-be-very-nice kind of way."

Bakura laughed at Ryou's attempt at softening the insult he had made towards his sister. Gods, how he loved Ryou! That thought right there made his laughing stop abruptly. What the hell was he thinking? How many times had he told himself to stop thinking such thoughts about Ryou? Ryou obviously held no romantic interest in him, especially since he'd been avoiding him for a while now.

At this point, Bakura's smile had completely disappeared. Ryou had probably discovered his feelings for him and was avoiding him because of it. They had been so close when they were younger. Ryou had always been overly affectionate and had constantly showered him with kisses whenever Bakura had done something to make him happy or excited. What Bakura wouldn't give to get a kiss from Ryou now…

Ryou, sensing Bakura's sudden unhappiness, was about to ask what was wrong but was interrupted by the untimely appearance of the groom. He wanted his best man to help him with something or other. Having nothing else to do, Ryou went back to his seat and watched the festivities.

Of course, when there was a wedding, traditional wedding games were to be played as well. That was the reason why the groom had dragged Bakura off. Bakura, along with other men, was standing behind the groom who had, amidst jeers and banters, finally removed a garter from Amane's thigh using only his teeth. The groom then, as tradition dictated, thrown the garter back without looking.

Bakura, who had been trying to pretend he was anywhere but there, was very surprised when a very lacy, white garter suddenly landed on his face. Ryou tried to stifle his giggles at the sight of Bakura's shocked expression. Bakura glanced up and made eye contact with Ryou, who by now had tears in his eyes from suppressed laughter. Bakura's face turned red and he quickly looked away, throwing Ryou into another fit of giggles.

Bakura couldn't help the small smile that wormed its way onto his face. Even among all the noise, he could clearly make out Ryou's giggles. He'd known Ryou nearly his entire life and since before he had his hormones interfere, he spent all his time memorizing all that is Ryou. His smile, his giggle, his tears, even his rare moments of anger. He had fallen for his friend. Scratch that, he had crash-landed hard for his lifetime friend. He was just so sweet, and kind and pure…

Of course, that lacy garter made Bakura think very impure thoughts about his sweet, pure Ryou. Not that Ryou was technically his…unfortunately. Bakura sighed. Thankfully, the crowd that had suddenly begun to cheer again distracted him from that depressing train of thought.

Ryou was blushing. He shot a weak glare at his sister. How dare she? Why, oh, why was he cursed with a sister that had an angel's face but a demon's mischief? And why did Bakura's lacy encounter have to distract him so?

Mana, Amane's bridesmaid and partner in crime, along with two other of Amane's conspirators had jumped him and dragged him off into a separate room. Oh, the misery and torture they put him through in that room! They defaced him in the most atrocious way and shoved him back into public's eye, those vile cretins! Amane managed to distract the public for a moment to throw her bouquet of flowers behind her, where Mana and the conspirators positioned the woefully disfigured Ryou was strategically been placed! Those depraved minds had no limit to their…their…Ryou couldn't think of a word despicable enough to continue his melodrama.

Bakura pushed aside various guests to see what all the fuss was about. When he finally saw what, or, to be more exact, whom was the center of all their attention, he froze. Oh…he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. Oh…his mind sputters to a complete standstill. He's in shock

Oh…

Ryou looks…he looks…Bakura let out a silent, almost breathless sigh.

Ryou thinks he looks hideous. He was _male_, dammit! So he was a tiny bit feminine looking but he was most certainly _male._ People of this gender do _not_ wear _dresses_ no matter how much their sisters insisted that they looked wonderful in them. Not to mention it was unethical for someone to be forced into wearing clothing that they dislike.

The clothing that was causing Ryou such torment was a dress. A dark emerald dress made of thin silky material that hugged his form in a most appeasing way. White lacy gloves that reached his pale elbows had been forced onto him also. What discomforted the most was the rather long slit the dress had on the left side that made his silky pale leg feel quite exposed. The V-neck of the dress that dipped down almost the end of his ribcage didn't help matters either. A black silk ribbon holding a jade embraced his milky pale throat lovingly. Oh, how Bakura envied that ribbon! Blushing a faint pink, Ryou clutched the bouquet of pink and white roses to himself closely.

Amane clapped her hands and cried out joyously to the crowd, "It seems that the next couple to get married is Bakura and my dear, sweet, little brother Ryou!"

Ryou's eyes widened. Oh, _no_! Bakura had caught the lacy garter, marking him as the next groom and Ryou had caught the bouquet, marking him the next bride.

"Now, how many of you want to see Bakura put the garter on Ryou?" Mana asked cheerfully. The crowed responded boisterously. By majority vote, Bakura was shoved into the center with Ryou. Ryou looked about ready to cry. Bakura himself was blushing a dark red that thankfully only stained his cheeks slightly. Bakura, however, focused on Ryou. He didn't want to see him cry.

"I think we should do what they say. With a mob like that, I'm sure they won't hesitate to lynch us, eh, Ryou?" Bakura chuckled. Ryou managed to titter softly.

"I guess so. Amane sure knows how to throw a party," Ryou said with some amusement. Bakura blinked. He hadn't expected Ryou to agree. Shit. Okay, time to put that push that self-control button. He would not touch Ryou anymore than necessary. He would not drool and he would most definitely not get a nosebleed no matter how attractive Ryou looked at the moment. Not that Ryou ever looked unattractive because Bakura found him to be attractive in anything and everything and, though he'd never seen it first hand (and hoped no one else had either), he was positive Ryou looked even more delectable wearing nothing at all. Wait, where was this train of that leading again?

Bakura made to quickly slip the garter on Ryou's leg and get the cursed ordeal over with when Mana and Amane stopped him. Amane pouted. "Hey now, my hubby had to take it off with his teeth. Return the favor and put it on Ryou with your teeth!"

Bakura paled as Ryou's blush darkened. Bakura's mouth went dry and he shot an apologetic look at Ryou. Ryou probably didn't want this at all. Ryou returned with a nervous smile but nonetheless sat down on the chair. Bakura kneeled before Ryou and bent down to do the blasted deed that was going to test all of his self control.

Ryou was mortified. Bakura was slowly dragging that lacy _thing_ up his exposed _leg_ using only his _teeth!_ He hoped Bakura wouldn't hate him now after putting up with this ordeal. That would ruin his chances with him, not that he had any to begin with…he wished he could just place at least one kiss on Bakura's cheek like he used to when they were younger.

"Ryou, I'm, um, finished," Bakura said huskily. Ryou lifted his face from between his hands and sure enough, Bakura had finished. Ryou shivered at Bakura's tone and suppressed a gasp when he looked at Bakura's unwavering wine-red gaze.

Bakura stared at Ryou. This was his chance. He just wanted to steal a quick kiss so that he could carry its memory with him forever after even after Ryou rejected, because surely he would reject him. Ryou's emerald gaze prompted his decision. Without a second thought, because if he pondered it any longer he would cower away and waste this precious opportunity, he swooped down and gently placed his lips over Ryou's soft, pink, strawberry lip glossed ones.

Ryou felt Bakura's lips press softly on his own and gave a small gasp of surprise. Bakura made no move to invade his mouth except for a small flickering of his tongue to taste the lip gloss that made Ryou's lips shimmer so appealingly. Separating their lips slightly, he pressed his forehead against Ryou's with closed eyes and a slightly pained expression. "Oh, god. I love you so much," Bakura whispered breathlessly, flinching slightly at the sound of his own voice.

Ryou sat dumbfounded, eyes wide and staring at Bakura's face that was so close. His eyes were still closed in that flinching manner as if expecting a painful blow. Ryou sniffled as tears began to prick at the corners of his beautifully expressive green eyes. His nervous giggle sounded wet. Bakura's eyes snapped open and shot him a worried glance. Ryou shook his head, still giggling nervously, before throwing his arms around Bakura's torso.

"R-Ryou?" Bakura asked anxiously. Ryou cried on his shoulder.

"I never thought…I never even dared to dream…that you would ever say those words to me," Ryou said between sobs, "I wanted to hear you…say those words…to me, for the longest time."

Bakura stroked Ryou's soft hair before lifting the smaller one's face, placing kisses, frantic, worried, loving kisses all over his face murmuring "I love you, I love you" over and over again. Ryou managed to get one "I love you" of his own before a flash of light distracted the both of them from their own little world of enchantment.

They had forgotten they weren't alone. Bakura grinned shakily while Amane and a lot of the other guests were taking pictures. Ryou shied away and pressed himself close to Bakura's side, whimpering with delight at the fact that Bakura slipped a possessive arm around his slim waist, pulling him even closer and shielding him the best he could from the unwanted viewers.

"Am I awesome or what? Not only did I manage to get through my wedding and party and all that pomp and ceremony today, but I also got my little brother hooked up with the love of his life," Amane beamed.

Bakura wholly agreed. He could almost kiss her, he was so appreciative but he decided he'd rather kiss Ryou. Ryou also agreed with his sister. He'd just have to ruin her day tomorrow when he'll have accidentally misplaced her and her hubby's first class tickets to Paris, France for their honeymoon.

But right now, Bakura and Ryou enjoyed their moment of celebration.

* * *

Jaazi: Ack, the fluff! I'm drowning! I'm drowning in fluff; someone save me! 

DJ: No thanks.

KK: Eek! I can't; you're too heavy. Oh no!! Someone save Jaazi!

Damian: I'm sure reviews could give her enough strength to save herself.

KK: YES, REVIEW PLEASE!!

DJ: On a side note, Jaazi apologizes for any mistakes her stupid self made on account of it is past midnight and she is too exhausted to catch any of her errors. The loser.


	9. Rookie

Jaazi: This is a new twist, but hey, it was a request. Who am I to refuse my lovely readers?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

_**Summary**_: Ryou has an unexpected career. The expert decides to give the rookie some tips.

* * *

**Rookie**

Ryou really didn't like this line of work. He really didn't. Ryou muttered a soft apology to the man he ran into. He stooped over to pick up the man's things, apologizing yet again. The man grinned and waved off the apology before going his own way. Ryou's gut twisted with guilt as he sifted through the wallet he managed to swipe from the kind man.

Two hundred dollars. Ryou sighed. The man looked loaded, he'd expected a bit more than that. _Well, 'tis the season. I suppose he'd just finished Christmas shopping,_ Ryou thought. He would have to go the clubs again. Drunk men easily confused him for a girl. Horny men let him close enough to swipe anything of value from them. Ryou shuddered with disgust. Of course, he always avoided the ones who wouldn't let him off the hook after a little flirting.

Shivering, he pulled his coat around him closer. It was cold, scratch that, it was _freezing_. Not only that but it was late. Dark. Ryou wasn't overly fond of the dark. At all. Ryou nervously made his way to the nearest bustling club. Pulling his hood up, he snuck passed the bouncer. Ryou quickly made his way to the nearest empty table. Quietly, he inspected potential victims. There was a man with black hair and green eyes at the far corner twirling a dice earring.

Devlin of the gaming company? Ryou stood up and maneuvered through the crowd before shyly taking a seat next to Devlin. He fiddled with his pale hair casting Devlin loving glances.

Devlin didn't fail to notice the pretty boy that arrived and gave him a flirtatious wink. He smirked smugly when the boy blushed. What Devlin didn't know was that blush wasn't from embarrassment but from shame of what he was about to do. As soon as Devlin beckoned him, Ryou glued himself to his hip. After a few soft spoken words from Ryou, along with some gentle touches, and a few seductively whispered suggestions from Devlin, Ryou extracted himself from him on the excuse of having to visit the restroom. Devlin was sorely disappointed when the pretty boy never came back.

Ryou had taken the five hundred that Devlin had on him. He managed to get his hands on a couple of fifties from two other guys before leaving. Before the hour was out, Ryou was in a different club doing the same procedure as before: sneak in, scope out the people, pick out a few, and approach. He found another rather handsome (_very_ handsome as in a "please ravish me" handsome, a small voice whispered in the back of his mind, causing him to blush) man.

Ryou hesitated. The man had spiky pale silver hair with a pair of wine red eyes gleaming underneath. A confident smirk played on his lips showing sharp, white teeth. Before Ryou even had a chance to consider approaching, charming wine colored eyes met his own startled emerald ones. Ryou's breath halted at the seductive "come hither" look the man sent him. Ryou timidly took a few steps forward. Much to his dismay, this timidity wasn't the practiced one he played on his victims; no, this one was much too real.

"Why's such a pretty boy like you here all alone?" a deep voice purred, snapping Ryou back to reality. Ryou felt his face flush.

"I-I could ask the same of you," Ryou said shyly, peering up at the man through his pale bangs. The man chuckled.

"Meow, I think I like you, boy," he purred, suddenly wrapping an arm around Ryou's slim waist and nuzzling him. "What's your name?"

Ryou's breath came short. "R-Ryou. My name's Ryou." The man inhaled deeply before replying. "Well, little Ryou, it is a great pleasure to meet you. My name is Bakura. Meow, don't forget it."

Ryou tried to gather his wits. By the way the man, no, _Bakura_, dressed, he must have quite a bit of money on him. A black leather trench coat with matching black leather boots, a crimson silk shirt left unbuttoned to reveal tight fitting fishnet shirt underneath and black denim jeans that hugged his legs in a very appealing way. Ryou didn't know what to do. None of his victims ever had a name before and never before had they looked anywhere this attractive or looked at him that way or laughed that nicely…

Ryou inwardly winced. He didn't want to steal from him. Granted, he never wanted to steal from anyone but he didn't want to steal from Bakura especially. Besides, the cat-like manner he had vaguely reminded him of something he was told not too long ago.

"Why so quiet? Don't you enjoy my company? I'm hurt, Ryou. Merrow," Bakura's meow melted into a purr. Ryou squirmed at Bakura's scrutiny. Why was he looking at him like that? Like he was some sort of…treasure?

"It's not that sir," Ryou said.

"I can't hear you," Bakura said cheerfully, pulling him into an embrace that left no space between their bodies. Ryou gasped as he felt a deep purr rumble in Bakura's chest. Ryou tilted his head so that his lips hovered near Bakura's ear.

"I enjoy your company very much, sir. I just feel a bit…intimidated," Ryou murmured, wrapping his arms securely around Bakura. Ryou's hand deftly made his way to Bakura's pocket. Just as he was slipping out a wallet, a gloved hand captured his thin wrist.

"Now, now, my little pickpocket. Hiss, that's rude of you, trying to steal from me of all people. I'm sure you've heard of me before, mew," Bakura laughed kindly, "At least I hope you have. I'd be wounded deeply if you haven't."

_Meow._

Ryou's eyes widened. He couldn't be, not the highest ranking bandit of this city! The same whose name was so well known business tycoons regularly hired him for help. Anyone with enough money and guts could get the use of his skills. The bandit who'd made so much money off of his work that he had intricate silver claws crafted so that he could leave his mark wherever he stole from. The one who left the word "SPHINX" slashed on the walls of his victims' homes.

"The Sphinx?" Ryou asked hoarsely.

"The one and only," Bakura said smugly, trailing his tongue along Ryou's pale cheek. "Meow, delicious. Like milk. I do so like milk."

Ryou shivered, utterly entranced by the Sphinx's blatant staring.

"I'm sorry," Ryou apologized quickly, returning the wallet to its rightful place. He babbled other nonsense that made Bakura grin. Placing a gloved fingertip over Ryou's pink lips, he quieted him. Ryou's face flushed pink. Bakura's usually coldly smirking lips melted into a much kinder, warmer smile. His usually cold blood red eyes became the color of warm, heady wine.

"Don't be. I've been watching you for awhile. You're much too nice to be doing this kind of work. So kind and soft. This is not a place for you," Bakura murmured, his face a mere inch from Ryou's face. Ryou whimpered. When was the last time someone spoke to him so kindly? He'd gotten used to harsh words, crude language, and seduction being laced into each breath. Ryou's eyes pricked. He felt like crying. Bakura's arms were so warm and they were holding him so gently, as if he were fragile. As if he were precious…

"I've been around this world for a long time and I've seen many people fall into this world, accordingly. People who deserved this world, people who were made for the streets. But I've never seen someone like you wander in here. I don't want you to get lost in all this trickery. I believe you deserve better. The other day…you gave up your spoils to a child, a dirty, ungrateful child. You went without food or shelter for that day. Such kindness, I've never seen.

"This world claimed me when I was only a child. I grew up here, cold and greedy, but I saw you wander into this side of the streets. I don't want you to grow cold like I have. Let me lead you back to where you belong," Bakura murmured, stroking Ryou's cheek lovingly with his gloved hand. Ryou's pale hand covered his own suddenly.

"Only if you come back with me. I…I don't want to be alone anymore. I-I refuse to leave if you don't come with me!" Ryou said forcefully, a tear trickling down onto Bakura's hand. Bakura paused. He hadn't expected this. He had just planned to get Ryou a good place to stay. A nice apartment on the better side of the city and secure him with a good job. Bakura was a very persuasive man, he could've gotten Ryou some stability before returning to these slums. He never once thought Ryou would want him to stay. Why would he? A mangy street cat like him with a sweet angel like Ryou? Unthinkable!

Ryou trembled. It was true. He'd been alone ever since he could remember. He had no one to keep him tethered to the world Bakura wanted him to be in. That world was warm and kind which made him hurt all the more knowing that no one cared for him. There was no one who would be kind to him or provide him warmth. He was desperate. He was a rookie thief and tired of his job. He was tired of being cold, alone, and constantly watching his back. Bakura, _the Sphinx_, the best of the best, was tired too. They didn't have to care for each other, Ryou thought anxiously, because Bakura wouldn't ever look at him twice (no matter how kindly he spoke or how gently he treated him) but at least they could be alone together…

"I'm not sure if I can," Bakura said hesitantly.

"You can't just send me off on my own! I have nothing in that society!"

"You have nothing here either."

"Neither do you! At least here, I'm kept too busy to realize how alone I am," Ryou said hoarsely. Bakura, who had been sure he had stilled his own heart to survive in the thievish life he led, felt his heart clench at Ryou's pleas and reasoning.

"You want to save me. I understand, but we can save each other, can't we?" Ryou said softly. Bakura was suddenly glad that they were in a crowded club. No one would pay any particular attention to them and he could hear Ryou whisper into his ear without having to share him with the world around them.

"Very well, little Ryou. Give me two weeks. In two week's time, I'll have us a home away from here. I'll have gathered the money I've stored away and we'll settle down someplace quiet. You have my word," Bakura consented. Ryou laughed with hope ringing clearly. His laughter lifted Bakura's unease. They spent the rest of their evening together.

Two weeks came and went and, as promised, Bakura managed to find them a humble home off in a quiet corner of their own little world.

* * *

"And that is how the rookie thief managed to ensnare the old pro and led him away from their life of crime," Amane finished with a romantic sigh. A twelve-year-old Ryou smiled widely.

"Wow! Amane, that was the best story ever! The Sphinx was so cool!" Ryou gasped in awe. Next to him, a twelve-year-old Bakura scowled.

"That was sucky. And the Sphinx wasn't _that_ cool. Besides, the rookie thief sounds cute." Bakura said glaring at the wall. Amane grinned. He had watched Bakura as she told the story (not using Bakura and Ryou's names, of course, she had just mentally substituted them). Bakura was impressed by the Sphinx.

Amane had started a series of stories all starring the Sphinx, pro thief extraordinaire, to entertain her little brother and his friend. The latest installment she paid extra attention to the rookie thief that the Sphinx had watched over for a long time. She thought it was a nice ending for the series. Of course, the whole reason she started these stories was because lately Bakura had been acting very jealous of Ryou's other friends and Ryou hadn't really approved of Bakura's actions. In a few years' time, they'd reach the age when they really start to notice other people as potential boyfriends or girlfriends and judging by Bakura's actions, Bakura had already claimed Ryou as his own without even realizing it.

Ryou's eyes narrowed. "The rookie thief is evil, obviously!" he said lowly, glaring at the wall also. Ryou had liked the rookie just fine before Bakura's comment. Both Ryou's and Bakura's face were slightly flushed.

_How cute,_ Amane thought, _they're jealous of made up characters!_ Subliminal messaging was something she had been wanting to try for awhile anyway. With any luck, it would work and her little brother would end up marrying Bakura someday.

"Oh, and the Sphinx is so good," Bakura snapped sarcastically. Ryou scowled before pouting. He really didn't like arguing with Bakura and they had been doing that a lot lately.

"I guess he's not that cool. You'd probably be able to beat him," Ryou said shyly, offering a truce. Bakura glanced nervously at Ryou before grinning.

"Yeah, you'd be a better rookie anyway."

Amane snuck away from the pair; not that it was all that difficult considering that when they were together, their surroundings ceased to exist. Oh, yeah, these two would make an awesome couple in a few years. At the moment though, they were just two adorable friends.

* * *

Jaazi: This was done as a request from **Nioki Nikki**: So, how was it Nio? I'm not sure if this was exactly what you wanted but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!

DJ: Jaazi would like to apologize for any stupid mistake she's made in the story. She is once again working on only a couple hours of sleep. Idiot.

Damian: We would much appreciate any review you may send us.

KK: Yes, we would! REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Musical

Jaazi: Another request!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

_**Summary:**_ The school musical has cast Bakura and Ryou the leading roles!

* * *

**Musical**

"But…but…I can't do this!" Ryou groaned, letting his head fall onto the desk harshly. Bakura winced in sympathy. It was homeroom and Ryou had just come in time before the second bell rang. Bakura was astonished Ryou had been that close to being late since Ryou made it a point to arrive early to everything.

"Aw, don't do that Ryou! You'll hurt your pretty head," Bakura said playfully. Ryou felt his face tinge pink but quickly hid it behind his long, pale hair.

"Don't say things like that, Bakura," Ryou mumbled. Bakura pouted humorously.

"You're so cruel! My heart is surely wounded by your sharp words!" Bakura cried dramatically.

"You really shouldn't say such things. Someone might take you seriously," Ryou grumbled. Bakura avoided Ryou's eyes.

"Me? Serious? Never!" Bakura grinned, "Anyhoodles, what's got you so worked up?" he asked hopping onto the desktop nearest to Ryou.

Ryou mumbled something before slipping a sheet of paper in Bakura's direction. Bakura scanned the sheet. It was a list of names. Two different columns; the first column had Ryou's name on it and directly across from it in the other column read _Christine_. Bakura gave Ryou a puzzled glance.

"Did you take that personality match-up thing? I told you not to; it's stupid. Who the hell's this Christine chick?" Bakura asked petulantly. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Bakura. Look at the top of the page," Ryou said. Bakura did. It read _Phantom of the Opera: Spring Musical._ Bakura fell into a coughing fit (also known as ill-disguised laughter). Ryou glowered weakly.

"It's not funny!"

"Yeah it is! You got the main girl role! Ryou, you're going to be playing a _girl_!" Bakura laughed, "How the hell did this happen? I mean, I know you're girly looking and all but, shit, you've got the worst case of stage fright I've ever seen!"

"I know! I was trying to help Serenity for the tryouts but she couldn't get the notes right s-so I sang it first to show her how it was supposed to sound only with lower notes and all," Ryou rambled nervously.

Bakura nodded in understanding. Although Ryou didn't believe it, he had the voice of an angel. Okay, so Bakura's opinion may be a tad biased since he considered everything Ryou did or said heavenly but other people thought so too; he knew this first hand because he overheard Devlin and Mariku discussing whether or not Ryou's beautiful singing voice would sound half as wonderful in bed. He then, of course, beat them both into a bloody pulp. Not that he never wondered the same thing…

"The Drama teacher overheard me, I guess, and she was struck with the brilliant idea to have an all male cast like Shakespeare's time but how she got that I'll never know because _The Phantom of the Opera_ isn't Shakespearean at all and even if it was it'd be--" Ryou's rambles were stopped when Bakura placed his hand over Ryou's mouth. Ryou immediately stilled, eyes wide.

"Breathe, Ryou, breathe. Wow, you've got a good set of lungs on you if you could talk for that long and not die from lack of oxygen. No wonder the teach decided to pick you for the part. Didn't I always tell you your voice is that of an angel's?" Bakura teased. Ryou removed Bakura's hand.

"Lies, all lies. You people are all delusional," Ryou pouted. Bakura conked Ryou on the head. Ryou flinched and rubbed his head moodily. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot. Moving on, isn't this play all romance-y and crap?" Bakura asked bluntly.

"Yes, Bakura. The Phantom falls in love with Christine but Christine is in love with Raoul, remember? Amane used to tell us the story all the time," Ryou explained before sighing. "I've always loved this story."

Bakura's eyes narrowed darkly, scanning the list again. "Devlin," Bakura hissed. Ryou blinked.

"What? Oh, yes, Devlin is Raoul," Ryou said absently. Bakura sneered at the name. Ryou continued. "But the teacher hasn't found anyone good enough to play the part of the Phantom. Most of the play revolves around him. You should try out; goodness knows you're dramatic enough," Ryou joked.

Bakura's eyes sparked. Now there's an idea…

Apparently, the drama teacher agreed. She had rushed out any other candidates once she heard Bakura sing.

"I didn't mean it seriously!" Ryou cried out after school on their way home.

"But didn't you hear her? I was born to be the Phantom!" Bakura said arrogantly, "I think you're just nervous about our make-out scene."

"N-no! Why should I be? It's only a kiss between friends, right?" Ryou replied. Bakura's smug attitude dampened. His shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, just friends," Bakura said softly.

The rest of the walk home was surprisingly quiet.

* * *

The first rehearsal was a disaster. Ryou was terrified, even with the lack of audience. Most of the other actors were doing fine. Hell, even Yugi, who had the part of Meg, wasn't as nervous as Ryou. Thankfully, Bakura intervened before Ryou could have a complete nervous breakdown. Bakura grinned widely to the drama teacher.

"Hey, Teach! I gotta talk to Ryou for a sec, alright? I'll get him to sing better than ever!" Bakura cried charmingly. The teacher, who was completely won over by her star, conceded happily.

"Very well, Phantom. See if you can get our dear Christine to perform her best," she suddenly sighed, "Oh, this is just like the actual storyline. You two were made for this part!"

"I like to think so," Bakura agreed amiably, dragging Ryou offstage. Once they were safely in a close off area away from spectator he turned to Ryou. "What's up?"

Ryou let out a strangled whimper. "Bakura, I can't do this! I can't sing especially not with others _watching!_ This is a nightmare! This is more your thing than mine anyway!" Ryou leaned onto Bakura, "'Kura," he whined softly.

Bakura paused. Ryou hadn't used that nickname since elementary school. Bakura petted Ryou's hair, something he knew had a very soothing effect on both of them. After Ryou calmed down, Bakura decided it was time to talk.

"But you sing in front of me all the time. How's this any different?"

"Because you're all weird and different," Ryou said shortly. Bakura blinked.

"Okay, well, I certainly feel special now."

"Like your ego needs more compliments."

"Good thing my ego's so big, because otherwise that really would've hurt. But hear me out for a sec. Just sing to me, forget everyone else and concentrate on me. Pretend we're at your place, just you and me hanging out. Alright?" Ryou nodded weakly "Good. Now, let's go grace the world with our stunning presence."

Ryou smiled feebly at Bakura's exuberance as he proceeded to drag them both back onstage.

"All set?" the teacher asked. Bakura nodded an affirmitive. "Good! Go on, go on! Let us hear the Phantom and Christine sing!" the drama teacher said gleefully. Ryou's gaze flickered nervously from face to face. Bakura, seeing this, grabbed his chin and turned Ryou's face towards him. 'Look at me' Bakura mouthed. Ryou relaxed and kept his gaze on Bakura.

_"In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind."_ Ryou's voice rang clear and true. It took the students' breath away. The teacher was in shock.

_"Sing once again with me, our strange duet! My power over you, grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is here, inside your mind!"_ Bakura's voice boomed.

Any doubts the teacher had about Ryou vanished. He might not be the greatest of actors but his voice with Bakura's combined was astounding. The song proceeded without any hesitation; it was almost like the world around the pair had melted away...

* * *

As the weeks went by, rehearsals improved, actors fell into their characters much more easily and the story flowed smoothly. The kissing scenes were practiced but the drama teacher allowed them the choice of a small peck on the lips versus the more involved kissing the scenes required. The first time Raoul (Devlin) and Christine (Ryou) shared a kiss, one of the heavier objects on stage came remarkably close to decapitating Devlin. Curiously, Bakura wasn't anywhere to be seen at the time.

In the scene in which the Phantom seduced Christine, the two actors nailed the part down their first time. Bakura played the seduction remarkably well and Ryou acted the part of entranced damsel admirably. Bakura's low, soothing voice made "Music of the Night" all the more romantic. Bakura himself sang with an astounding amount of emotion and the affectionate touches seemed almost real. The pain and betrayal he depicted in the masquerade scene was awe inspiring. And the jealousy he portrayed towards Raoul was almost tangible! The drama teacher was convinced that Bakura was born to act.

Ryou's acting could use some work though. He had a great voice but he lacked the emotion Bakura had. Christine was supposed to be enamored with Raoul. While Devlin did a grand show of his love, Ryou was skittish and held back. His scenes with Devlin always lacked the feeling that became abundant in his scenes with Bakura. Again he was always skittish when it came to the kissing with either Devlin or Bakura but the willingness of the other two more than made up for it, though both kept the kisses chaste and short.

It was a good thing Ryou's "Angel of Music" piece sounded so well, though his "All I Ask of You" needed some work. But, oh, how the drama teacher loved the Phantom/Christine interaction. Bakura and Ryou worked so well together.

On the whole, however, it was all well and good. The drama teacher couldn't wait till their show that night.

* * *

The musical was going through wonderfully. It was nearing the end and the audience was at the edge of their seats with anticipation. Even the drama teacher was biting her nails in expectation. These were the most important scenes of the musical. No matter how well played the rest of the musical was done, if the finale was messed up, the entire musical would be considered a failure.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness. What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!"_ Ryou sang loudly, voice trembling with feeling.

Ryou leant in, just like in rehearsals, for a quick kiss but what happened next wasn't rehearsed. As soon as Ryou's lips touched Bakura's, Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and pulled him close, pressing his lips against Ryou's more firmly than ever before. So surprised was Ryou, that Bakura managed to shyly slip his tongue through Ryou's parted lips. The kiss that continued was desperate and needy. A few tears trickled down Bakura's cheek as he clutched onto Ryou for as long as possible.

The drama teacher gasped. This was the best acting they had done since the first rehearsal! Never before had those two played the part with such feeling! Truly, these two were the greatest actors of the musical. Bakura broke the kiss grudgingly and pushed the dazed and flushed Ryou away gently.

The musical ended soon afterwards with roaring applause and teary eyes from an adoring audience. The group of student actors stepped out to bow, all smiles and laughter. Including Bakura. Ryou, however, only smiled halfheartedly giving Bakura's smiling face furtive and confused glances. As the crowd began to leave and the actors started to remove their costumes and makeup to get home, Ryou tugged on Bakura's sleeve nervously. Bakura gave him a cocky grin that just made Ryou flush even more than he already was.

"Um, Bakura, about the, well, the thing onstage…" Ryou stammered. Bakura's eyes shifted to the side so that he wasn't looking directly at Ryou. His face was tinted faintly.

"The kiss?" Bakura asked softly. Ryou nodded an affirmative. Bakura shrugged. "What about it?"

"I…it's just that…well, you've never done that at all before even in the rehearsals," Ryou said shyly. Bakura was acting strangely. He wasn't usually this somber, Ryou thought.

"Let's play a quick game of pretend, okay?" Bakura suddenly said cheerfully. "I'll be the Phantom again and you pretend to be Christine again. Now, pretend that things happened differently. The Phantom really, really liked Christine for the longest time except he knew that Christine wouldn't like him back. Instead, the Phantom decided to be Christine's best friend and nothing more.

"He decided that he cared for Christine too much to tell her and would do anything to make her happy. He became her guardian and made sure nothing and no one ever hurt her. Then the chance came a play where he could pretend to be Christine's lover. He decided not to take advantage of Christine and just pretend it was no big deal. He was able to hold her and kiss her but he didn't do it much because he knew Christine was uncomfortable. The last performance of the play meant that he could never hold and kiss Christine ever again and no matter how hard to he tried he couldn't help but have just that one kiss, that one most special kiss. It was to be his last one after all.

"Christine is now confused and wants to know why the Phantom kissed her like that. The Phantom is very scared now because he knows that he blew his chances with Christine. Now he wouldn't even be able to be Christine's friend," Bakura's voice wavered and he wouldn't look Ryou in the eye.

"And d-does the Phantom really feel that way for Christine?" Ryou asked quietly. Bakura flinched.

"Yes, the Phantom truly cares for Christine more than he's ever cared for anyone else," Bakura answered hesitantly. Bakura attempted a grin, "He even puts up with Christine's older sister Meg who is very annoying and, in his personal opinion, takes up too much of Christine's time."

"Amane's not that bad, Bakura," Ryou laughed softly. Bakura flinched again.

"Hey, I-I never said anything about Amane. We're playing pretend, remember?" Bakura didn't quite manage to pull off a good-natured laugh. Ryou's soft hands reached to brush Bakura's face.

"I think Christine would be incredibly happy to know that the Phantom cared for her that much. She would happily receive and return the Phantom's feelings. She'd also gladly agree to go out to see a play and eat dinner with the Phantom," Ryou smiled. Bakura's eyes widened. A grin slowly appeared on his lips.

"The Phantom would like to know if Christine would like to go catch a movie and dinner with the Phantom."

"Christine would love to," Ryou replied.

"And the annoying Meg would like to say that it's about time. Also, she'd like to say that she's been waiting fro the past twenty minutes outside to take Christine home," Amane said cheerfully walking up to the two of them. She tugged Bakura's ear harshly. "That's for calling me annoying. I expect to have Ryou home no later than half past eleven, since it's obvious I won't be giving him a ride home at the moment." With that, Amane left, muttering to himself about how dense guys were, especially when it came to feelings and stuff.

Bakura felt deliriously happy. Amane just gave her consent, which was a good thing because Bakura doubted Ryou would've gone against Amane's wishes, whatever they may be.

"I like your version of _Phantom of the Opera_ much better," Ryou said happily.

"Yeah, me too, Ryou," Bakura said. He kissed Ryou's lips shyly.

And that was the first kiss Bakura and Ryou shared, their roles as Phantom and Christine shed so that they can truly be together as themselves.

* * *

Jaazi: Ergh, again, not the greatest but I tried. This was a request from **Anime WarriorSky**. Sorry if it's not exactly what you were expecting; I hope it was good enough anyway?

KK: Now we must be off to work on another request and a couple of updates!

Damian: Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	11. Butterfly

Jaazi: I should've probably done this for Valentine's day…oh well, better late than never.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, sadly enough.

_**Summary**_: Bakura decides to take up stalking!

_**Note**_: It's actually based off a song called _Te Guste o No_ sung by Ricardo Arjona, the best singer ever!!

* * *

**Butterfly**

"Ah, hey. Could you give me the time?" Bakura asked in his most charming tone he could muster. He had to start the conversation somehow, and that seemed the best way to do it.

"It's four to two," the boy replied benignly. At the sound of the boy's voice, Bakura was assured that heaven existed.

When Bakura stepped out of his meager apartment this morning, he hadn't exactly expected anything spectacular to happen. He had wanted to stop by a café and treat himself to something sweet. Usually, he survived on instant meals and cereals, such was the life of a broke college student. Today, his sweet tooth was complaining. Sugary cereals could only do so much. Bakura had the strange feeling that his sweet tooth had developed immunity against the sweetened cereals, which was depressing to think about, really. With his sweet tooth backing him up every step of the way, he went towards the little café intent on getting a freshly baked cinnamon roll with a white chocolate mocha to wash it down.

But then, he saw this boy in front of him as he waited in line at the register, this beautiful boy who wore a black jacket with a white butterfly on the back. He had snow white hair and wide green eyes; the boy was positively enchanting. The boy looked away as he paid for his muffin and drink, and left the small café. The person at the register interrupted Bakura's thoughts.

"Sir? Anything you'd like to buy?" Bakura scowled, shook his head and left, following the boy. Bakura ran down the crowded street to catch up with him. When he did, he fell in step with the boy.

"Could I help you with your books?" Bakura asked. The boy looked at him.

"No, I'm fine," he replied. Bakura shrugged, not to be deterred.

"May I accompany you?" Bakura asked politely.

"No," the boy said shortly.

"You know, I think you'd make a great son-in-law for my mother," Bakura said for lack of a better comment. "Something's started right here. Butterfly, I was made to make you happy." The boy stared at him, dumbfounded, for a split second before hurriedly looking away.

"You're insane. Go away." the boy said as he left. Bakura frowned. No problem, Bakura thought. He followed the butterfly-boy for seven blocks before the butterfly boarded a bus. For a moment, Bakura panicked, until he saw that there was another stop nearby. He made it just in time to catch the bus and entered it through the back door. He scanned the passengers and saw the boy again.

"Hello again," Bakura said with a grin. The boy looked back at him and smiled gently. Cupid's arrow struck true this time. Bakura's mind blanked out again; he couldn't think of anything to say.

"My sister would love to have you as a brother-in-law," Bakura babbled, "can't you see, butterfly? I was made to make you happy." The boy stared at him again.

"You're insane," he murmured. Blushing, he continued. "You can stay."

Bakura's face brightened. Without a second thought (not that he was doing much thinking anyway) Bakura lent down and placed a kiss on his butterfly's cheek. His butterfly-boy flushed brilliantly.

_I love butterflies_, Bakura thought happily.

* * *

Jaazi: Eh, not one of my greatest oneshots, but I certainly think it's one of my shortest.

KK: Jaazi would like to offer this oneshot to her readers as an apology for not updating as often as she should.

Damian: She'd very much appreciate receiving some reviews.

DJ: And she wants them NOW!

KK: Please!

NOTE: If anyone knows Ricardo Arjona's music, let me know and I'll write up a oneshot just for you! Also, tell me which of his songs is your favorite!


	12. InBetween

Jaazi: Present for LunaBakura-Chan!! I hope you like it, Luni! And, of course, I hope the rest of you like it also. Anyway, after this I'll be concentrating on the update for A&D, so you all have that to look forward to.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, you really think Thief King Bakura would've lost to Yami? Puh-lease.

_**Summary**_: Sweet youthfulness can keep the young blind to what's in front of them for only so long.

* * *

**In-Betweens**

Teachers loved Ryou. Adults in general loved Ryou. He was kind, soft-spoken, and rule-abiding. Bakura had always known this. Even the big kids always cooed and squealed over Ryou. It was no big deal, really. Bakura tolerated it. Who cares about old people anyway? But that was when they were little, like, really little. They were twelve now. Oh sure, the older people still thought that Ryou was "so adorable I could eat you up" or "aw, so cuuuute!" The problem was the other kids were starting to think along the same lines, and _they_ didn't just giggle and leave when he glared death at them.

Bakura never liked it when others doted on Ryou and stole the frailer boy's attention away. Granted, he never let it bother him too much because it always passed quickly and then Ryou would go back to playing with him. Kids their age, however, couldn't seem to take a hint. Ryou liked having friends, and the friends liked having Ryou. Needless to say, Ryou was a very popular boy.

And Bakura didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. He scowled, jabbing his notebook with his pencil quite viciously. His red eyes were narrowed, staring at the boy who sat next to Ryou (who sat across the room from Bakura, something he didn't like either). They were chatting amiably. The boy giggled at something Ryou said. Ryou talked about him a lot. His name was Malik. He was one of Ryou's friends.

A shorter boy sat on the other side of Ryou. His name was Yugi, but Bakura always called him Starfish-boy because the boy's hair was so _weird_. He was talking and smiling with Ryou. He was one of Ryou's friends, too.

"Psst! Bakura! Snap out of it," the boy beside Bakura hissed. Bakura's sharp eyes flickered towards him impatiently.

"What do you want, _Mariku_?" Bakura was not in a good mood.

"I told you to stop calling me that! It's _Marik_, okay? Marik!" Marik said indignantly. "I just wanted to know if you want to play soccer with me after school, but since you're being so mean about it, then forget I said anything."

"You know I have to walk Ryou home," Bakura said quietly, as to not catch Mrs. Farrow's attention. She was really strict with kids like him and Marik. The first day of class, she pegged them as "rebellious delinquents," even though Bakura was hardly ever bad. Ryou didn't like it when Bakura broke the rules. But that was before Ryou made so many friends. _I guess Mrs. Farrow was right. I am a bad kid._ Bakura thought bitterly. He shot a glare in Ryou's direction. Not at Ryou. No, never at Ryou. It was Ryou's friends that received the glare.

"Feh, Ryou's not a little kid. I'm sure he can take care of himself, y'know. He doesn't need you," Marik said offhandedly. Bakura's pencil came to a standstill. The blood in his veins ran cold, and his breathing stopped momentarily.

_He doesn't need you…_

_Why would he say that? Stupid Mariku! H-He doesn't know anything! Stupid, stupid Mariku! _

He was petrified. Those four little words were the only things that could ever scare Bakura. _He doesn't need you._ Was it true? Ryou made lots of friends. Why would he keep Bakura around when there was so many to replace him?

"Shut up! What do you know?" Bakura said. Unfortunately, he said it a bit louder than he should've. Mrs. Farrow didn't look pleased.

"Bakura. Since your conversation seems to be more important than what I'm teaching, why don't you share with the class?" Mrs. Farrow said coldly. Bakura sunk low in his seat.

"No, Mrs. Farrow," Bakura growled.

"I thought not. One more outburst from you, and you're staying after school. The same goes to you, Marik, since you seem to enjoy Bakura's company so much," she said tartly. The teacher turned her attention back to the chalkboard where she continued to write notes for the class to copy down.

Marik scowled. Leaning over, he punched Bakura in the arm. His punch was not a friendly one either; it was meant to hurt. That was it. Bakura snarled and launched himself at Marik. Before long, there was an all out brawl between the two boys. Mrs. Farrow was true to her word. She had the two bruised and slightly bloodied boys up on their feet to receive a scolding.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bakura saw that Ryou hadn't spared him a glance; he was too busy staring at his desk to notice Bakura. Somehow that hurt more than any of the injuries Marik gave him.

* * *

They were sent to the principal's office shortly after Mrs. Farrow's lecture on proper behavior in classrooms. Mr. Kubo, the principal, knew them well and wasn't at all surprised to see Marik and Bakura at his office. In fact, he had expected them to arrive sooner. The school day was almost over. The two boys were known for their notorious behavior. Bakura and Marik constantly disrupted class with their loud comments and complaints. They tortured the teachers with complicated pranks that made it almost impossible to pin the blame on them even though everyone knew they were the culprits. Bakura had even once sent a student teacher home in tears because of his obnoxiousness. As it turned out, Bakura was the one who decided whom to pick on and what pranks they should do to that person. Marik always followed along just for the thrill.

Mr. Kubo sighed. He didn't know what happened. Bakura was…well, he hadn't been a good kid because he'd always had a mischievous streak but he never lashed out as violently and repeatedly as he did now. At the beginning of the school year, he was actually very endearing. His jokes were harmless and were meant to give everyone a good laugh. He had been a very popular boy. As the year wore on, his jokes became harsher. His playfulness slowly seeped away from him leaving him with mean words to spare. He had also begun to withdraw himself from his friends. He was always tense and ready to snap at anyone who spoke to him.

Mr. Kubo's secretary called Mariku into his office first. Mr. Kubo watched as the spiky blond haired boy huffily plopped himself down on the chair in front of his desk. His red-violet eyes were tapered into angry slits. Mr. Kubo gave him a patient smile.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" he asked. The boy glared at him. Mr. Kubo hadn't expected an answer. "I was informed you and Bakura started a fight in class today," he said mildly. Marik's eyes flashed.

"It wasn't my fault! It's all Bakura! I hate him!" Marik shouted spitefully. Mr. Kubo raised an eyebrow. That was new. Usually, Marik and Bakura defended each other from blame and accusatory teachers. They were very close friends.

"And why's that?" Mr. Kubo asked. Marik sulked in the chair.

"He's no fun anymore. All he ever wants to do is hang out with annoying, girly Ryou. Ryou's no fun at _all._ Ryou doesn't even want to hang out with him anymore. He's always with Malik and Yugi. Stupid Ryou," Marik growled.

"You don't like Ryou? I heard he's very nice," Mr. Kubo said. It was an understatement. Ryou was one of the best students of the school.

"No! He took my best friends away. Malik was _my_ friend first and Bakura always would hang out with me to play soccer. Then Ryou had to go and start looking pretty. Malik gets all weird around him now and Bakura always gets angry about that."

"I see. Marik, I understand why you reacted violently towards Bakura but it's still against the school rules. You'll have detention with Ms. Redquist, the guidance counselor, for the rest of the week. Could you send in Bakura as you leave?" Mr. Kubo asked. Mariku scowled, nodding sharply, and left. Bakura came in shortly after. He angrily sat down on the chair and glared knives at Mr. Kubo. If the situation were different, Mr. Kubo would've laughed at how similar the two boys were.

"What happened in class today, Bakura?" Mr. Kubo asked. Bakura directed his glare onto the desk. He said nothing. "Marik said that the fight was your fault. Is this true?" Bakura didn't reply. Mr. Kubo waited a few minutes until it became clear that Bakura was not going to say anything. Mr. Kubo sighed. "If you aren't going to answer me, then we're done here. You're to report to Mr. Redquist's office to serve detention for the next week." Bakura angry gaze shot towards his face again. Standing, the boy stormed out of the office. Mr. Kubo really wanted the Bakura from the beginning of the school year back. His job was much less tiring back then.

* * *

"Ryou! Ryou, c'mon let's go!" Bakura shouted with a grin. He was at the school gates waiting for Ryou. Ryou was talking to Malik and Yugi. Ryou looked up. Bakura couldn't figure out how Ryou was feeling. He used to be so good at knowing exactly how Ryou felt. Ryou ran up to him. Bakura's grin grew. "Let's go. I don't want to hang around this dump any more than I have to."

Ryou frowned. "Bakura, don't you have detention?"

"Well, yeah, but I'll skip it. Let's walk home together!" Bakura said, trying to ignore the knot forming in his stomach. Ryou scowled cutely.

"Bakura, you have to go to detention. You're in a lot of trouble already, don't go making it worse," Ryou said. He looked upset. Bakura fidgeted. His eyes were glued on the floor. He nodded slowly.

"Okay, fine. Go walk home by yourself," he said a bit more nastily than he had intended. Bakura walked away, not willing to look at Ryou. Ryou was left alone at the school gates but not for long. Malik and Yugi rushed to his side. Ryou smiled at them. He liked his friends but he just wanted to go home and hear Amane's stories about the Sphinx and the rookie thief. He didn't want to think about Bakura.

* * *

Ms. Redquist smiled gently. The two boys in front of her scowled. This had been going on for almost an hour. Speaking of which…Bakura relieved the counselor of his glare in order to look at the clock. Ten minutes until the detention was over. Marik looked at him and gave him an apologetic smirk. Only Marik could pull that off, Bakura thought. In response, Bakura nodded stiffly. Ms. Redquist, who wasn't a counselor for nothing, positively beamed at the interaction between her two charges. The minutes ticked by slowly.

"Okay, time's up. You're free to go," Ms. Redquist said. Before she even finished talking, the boys shot out of the room.

"See ya tomorrow, Bakura!" Marik shouted over his shoulder. He had to get home. His sister, Isis, was going to kill him. Bakura watched as Marik ran off. Bakura shuffled slowly to the exit. Someone tapped his shoulder. Startled, Bakura turned to see who dared touch him. A girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes smiled at him.

"Um, hi, Bakura! I'm Tea. We're in the same class," she said shyly. Bakura eyed her warily.

"Hey. What do you want?" Bakura asked. He didn't like girls much. They were always so giggly. It was annoying. Bakura was already (unintentionally) rude to everyone. The fact that girls were annoying didn't make him any friendlier. Tea didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, n-nothing much. I was just wondering wh-when your next soccer match is. I'd really like to come watch. Maybe we can hang out afterwards?" Tea said anxiously, a soft blush gracing her features. Wine-red eyes flicked nervously to the side. He took a couple of tense steps back, noticing how close the overly perfumed girl was standing to him. His nose wrinkled. Why did girls have to smell so weird? It made his head hurt.

"This Saturday but--" Bakura started.

"Bakura!" Bakura's eyes widened as he whirled around to see Ryou. A hesitant grin began to form on his lips.

"Ryou! You waited for me?" Bakura asked, hope slipping into his voice. Ryou rushed towards him, curling his fingers on the crook of Bakura's elbow. A pair of emerald eyes narrowed coolly when they noticed the flushing girl beside Bakura.

"Not really. I had to stay after school for a project. I just remembered after you ran off for detention. Who's this?" Ryou replied. Bakura, tinted pink from Ryou's sudden physical attention, was taken aback. Ryou was never that rude to anyone. He'd always introduce himself with a sweet smile and then waited for the person to do the same. He never regarded anyone that coldly. The girl didn't look very pleased either, now that Bakura noticed. It took him awhile to notice because he had momentarily forgotten the girl was there in the first place.

"I'm Tea, Bakura's friend," the girl answered just as sharply. Bakura felt a bubble of anger in his chest. Who was she to speak to Ryou like that? And what was this about being his friend? He didn't even know the girl until ten seconds ago.

"I see," Ryou said, eyes still narrowed slightly. Bakura didn't like how this girl was making Ryou act. He didn't really like how she spoke to Ryou either. He decided he didn't like the girl much and would rather be walking home with Ryou.

"Are we walking home together, then?" Bakura asked, ignoring what's-her-face, tugging Ryou away from her. Ryou beamed at him.

"Yes. Amane says that she just finished coming up with the last part of her story," Ryou chirped. Bakura nodded.

"Awesome, go on ahead. I gotta tell Tea something first," Bakura said. Ryou shot Tea a not-so-nice glance and walked ahead, muttering softly under his breath. Tea was smiling charmingly at Bakura.

"So, um--" She stuttered to a halt. Bakura's lips were pulled back in an insulted snarl.

"Don't _ever_ speak to Ryou like that again. I don't want to see you with Ryou and I don't want you near me either. You smell weird and you're annoying. Got it?" Bakura hissed. Tea gasped, lips quivering. Bakura shrugged and left. He felt sort of bad but he wasn't going to take what he said back. Nobody treated Ryou badly without getting hurt in return somehow.

Bakura caught up with Ryou, who was walking rather quickly. They walked in silence for a few moments.

"Why'd you have to talk to Tea?" Ryou asked stiffly. Bakura looked at him, curiously.

"Because. She's annoying so I had to tell her to leave me alone."

Ryou stumbled a bit. "Oh," he said sheepishly. "Well, good. I don't like her."

An awkward silence hung in the air. Their fast paced walk slowed to a complete stop a block away from their destination. Things were so weird between them. When did that happen? They didn't want things to change. They didn't want to lose each other but…they didn't know how to approach the whatever-it-was that made things so icky between them. It was scary. It made Ryou want to cry. It made Bakura want to punch something.

They glanced nervously at each other.

"…you wanna come over and listen to Amane's story?" Ryou asked quietly. Bakura nodded. The walk to Ryou's home was quick and they found Amane waiting for them in her room.

Their uneasiness clouded and smothered the room and its occupants almost instantaneously. Amane felt a sigh escape her. She remembered the in-between stage she had to suffer through. It wasn't easy, all the changes. She lost a few friends, and left some interests behind, but she also found new friends and picked up some new hobbies. Bakura and Ryou had a special bond, that much she knew. Because of that, she knew that the sudden shifts at their age would hurt all the more, but she had no doubt that the bond would also pull them through.

And so she began her last Sphinx story. She loved her little brother, and Bakura had somehow wormed his way into her heart, too. She would do whatever she could to help them.

After all, when she was an in-between, she wouldn't have minded having a meddling sibling to look out after her.

* * *

Jaazi: So, how was that? **Luna-chan**, was it to your satisfaction? 


End file.
